


Dreams of Time

by TheDarkestFallingStar



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BAMF!Finn, Beserker!Finn, F/M, Family, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Romance, Shifters, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, cold ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 41,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestFallingStar/pseuds/TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: She didn’t know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered.
Relationships: Finn Mikaelson/Bella Swan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

****

**Title: Dreams of Time  
Pairing: Finn/Bella  
Summary: She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered.**

**Author Note: Well there isn't really any Finn/Bella's out there besides BiteMyTongues one and I couldn't stop the rabid bunnies.**

* * *

**Third POV**

Isabella ran and ran until she was in the attic of her grandmother's home, tears streaming down her face as she collapsed against a chest. Today was her grandmother's funeral and she didn't want to believe that her Gran was gone, never coming back.

She could hear people call her name, but it didn't matter. To her the world was ending because no matter how much her father and mother loved her, it was her gran that gave her stability, a childhood she always dreamed. She felt her eyes droop as sobs tore from her chest, wishing she wasn't alone.

"Are you alright little one?"

At the voice Isabella snapped her eyes up, scurrying away as she saw a man stand in the middle of the room, she hadn't heard him come up and when she looked back over to the chest she lay, her body was still there.

"Am I dead?" She asks causing the man to chuckle softly.

Finn didn't know why he was here, he was still daggered in a box but he had been pulled and flung towards this little girl before him. He didn't know why exactly but he wasn't all too worried about that right now. He was tired of dreaming of nothingness and a little bit of colour in his life seemed calming, but he was also worried for the little girl before him.

"No little one, you are dreaming. You called for me and I was brought here, I am Finn." He sooths softly, sitting down on the old floor. He cast a look around the room, trying to recognise something or to find a way to know how long it has been, when his eyes landed on the sleeping girl and the chest.

He knew that crest, the crest that rested on the top.

"Isabella… But I like to be called Bella; it's what… it's what my Gran calls… called me." Bella choked back, her eyes pooling with tears as the memory of today spread through her mind.

Finn's face softened slightly as the little girl began to cry, his heart clenching at the fact she was sad. "Would you tell me about her, your grandmother?"

Isabella sniffled and nodded, scooting closer to the man, a feeling deep down telling her that he was safe, that he would never hurt her. It was something her Gran always told her, that if she felt it deep down then trust it.

"My Gran taught me how to cook, my momma doesn't know how and I'm always alone. She taught me many things to cook, and the last thing she taught me was to make lasagne, her special one. I miss her." She whimpers out, unable to really tell what she wanted.

"Does your father cook?" Finn asks, regretting it almost instantly as the little girl looked down brokenly.

"I don't know… I don't see him very much; momma told me that daddy chose work and his home town over her and me. I see him once a year and that's when I'm with Gran." Bella chokes out, fingering the hem of her dress.

Finn felt the rage sweep over him, he knew that the girl before him believed the words but he could clearly hear her father calling for her desperately as he searched the house. If what the young girl said was true, he wouldn't be searching for her in such a way. He felt sorry for young Bella, to be lied to consistently by someone she loved. He knew the feeling all too well and he didn't know how to feel towards the small girl now.

"Young one, you need to wake up now. Your father is searching for you." He sooths, gesturing towards the door where he could hear the man's voice growing louder.

"Will I see you again?" Bella asks the tall man with trembling lips. She didn't know why she wanted to see the man again but Bella knew deep down the man would keep her safe, or do the best he could.

Finn glanced down at the young girl with a sorrow filled look; he couldn't seem to find it within himself to lie. "I am unsure Little One." He explains truthfully.

"Please?" Bella whispers softly as she wraps her small hand around Finns.

Finn stared down at the young girl in surprised, her little hand resting on his. It was the first time he had felt the touch of a human, the last one being that of his Sage's and when his brother placed the dagger in his chest.He didn't know how to feel about it all really, the young girl before him was innocent and he a monster, an abomination. 

"I shall try, little one, I shall try." He responds before taking off the necklace he had around his neck and placing it in her small hand. "This is mine, my sister made it for me when I was younger, if you wear it always, I will be able to find you. It is my name in my mother language."

Bella took the necklace and clasped it around her neck, fingering the stones on the front. She cast him a wide smile that eased his regret just as the door opens to see an aging man that was obviously Isabella's father. The worry on the man's face washing away as he saw the little girl resting on the trunk.

Finn watched as little Isabella disappeared as the man woke her carefully, bringing back a whole new rage at what she had said before. There was no doubt that her father loved her, it was obvious by the way the man lifted her carefully in his arms and whispered for her to wake.

"Oh good you found her, I can take her now and go home." A voice from the door caught Finn's attention and he couldn't help but hate the woman on the spot. Who was she and why did seeing her upset him so?

"Renee, please, I barely see her enough as it is because of you. She's missing her Grandmother; right now just let her stay here with me for a few days." Charlie begged holding back the nasty comment as his ex-wife tore his daughter from his arms, causing her to cry out for him.

"Now Isabella, you know better. Time to go now."

"FINN!" No one said a word as she cried out, her little hands reaching for him as he watched her mother take her away, turning his head as he felt his face shift.

There was no doubt now that he will find her when time comes, but for now he had hoped that she shall call for him once more.

Charlie sighed softly before turning to the chest that his daughter had laid upon, his eyes watering as he saw the family crest on the front. It was passed down from generation to generation and he knew that it was his job to pass it on to Isabella when she was ready, so with a weary sigh he lifted the large trunk up and began to leave.

Finn watched it all, his eyes widening as he saw the crest on the front. The crest belonged to the Swan's, a clan of witches that he and others thought had long since died out.

* * *

**Author Note: Well, stuff the one shot lol.. Tell me how it is, if you really want me to continue it or not, I'm not too sure on Finn but he wont be like he was in VD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Three**

**Author Note: Holy crap, I didn't expect over 20 reviews for this, I thought there would be much less.**

* * *

**Third POV**

Isabella ran home crying, her knees aching from the grazes she got when Tommy Jones had pushed her. She didn't know what was happening to her, one second she was on the ground crying while Tommy and his friends laughed before he went to rip off her necklace, she shoved out her hands in anger and he flew back.

They ran away calling her freak.

It was the fear in their eyes that made Bella break down and rush home. She didn't know what to do, why this was happening to her. She didn't even stop and realise that her mother was home as she slammed the door into her room and threw herself onto her bed.

"I had thought today would be a good day Little Swan." Finn states softly as he takes a seat on the young girls floor, watching as she cried herself to sleep.

"Finn?" Bella sniffled as she cast a look up at her best friend, he had been there for her when she needed him the most after her grandmother died.

"Yes Little Swan, you called and I am here. What happened, are you okay?" He asks, his ears listening for her wretched mother but was slightly glad he couldn't hear her. He inhaled sharply as the smell of blood reached him, overpowering every other scent in the room. "Are you hurt?"

Bella sniffled and nodded, showing her friend her scraped knees, watching as his eyes darkened ever so slightly. "Tommy Jones pushed me down..." she hiccupped.

"I… I pushed him and I didn't mean to! But he made me so mad and I shoved my hand out and he went flying! I'm a freak!" She wailed causing Finn to frown and flinch away from the harsh sound.

He was worried that she would come into her power soon, but he didn't think it would be when she was this young. He knew that she had no one to help her, taking a guess that her father didn't inherit the magic of the Swan Clan and her grandmother passed away.

"No, no Little Swan, you are not a freak. You are a witch, like your grandmother. My mother was a witch as well." He tried to explain, tried to sooth the young girl.

Bella looked up at Finn in disbelief, she a witch? There was no such things as witches or fairy tales, her momma told her so countless of times. "There are no such things, momma said so."

Finn frowned slightly before shaking his head, "No Bella, there are such things. I had hoped you would be older when I had to finally explain but it seems I need to now. There are things such as Witches, Warlocks, Vampires, Werewolves and Shifters. You are a witch, I knew your ancestor Agatha." He explains softly, he knew that the young girl was smart but still he tried to simplify his answer to her.

It was indeed true though, he had met Agatha and her husband just after they left for the old country, and she was a sweet kind woman whom had helped him and Sage leave before the others. She was the first witch besides his mother and Ayana to have ever helped him, though the first that was truly good.

"Gran told me stories of Gran Agatha… how, how do you know her?" Bella asks with wide eyes causing Finn to curse slightly in his mother tongue at the slip. He wanted her to know about the supernatural but not about him, he couldn't stand the thought of the horror and fear that would wash up on the little child's face. He cared deeply for the little girl and didn't wish to lose the admiration and awe she seemed to have for him.

"I am very old my Little Swan, but that is a story for when you are older. Now, I can help you with your powers and to read the Grimoire. You will need to ask your father for the trunk he took home from the day your grandmother passed, Little Swan. When that arrives I shall teach you what you need to know, what herbs to grow. Before then, I need you to find Wolfsbane and Vervain." He states, trying to change the subject for now.

Bella frowned as she took in the words, "Okay. I'll ring Charlie later but what does Wolfsbane and Vervain do?"

"Little Swan, Wolfsbane will protect you from werewolves and Vervain from vampires. I want you to keep some on you or around you at all times." Finn stresses, he had managed to look around her home the last time she had called and had smelt both wolf and vampire near her home. He didn't know if it was because she was naturally attracting supernatural creatures or because they knew she was a Swan Witch.

Everyone in the supernatural world knew that the Swan Witches were powerful, they were not bound to nature or their ancestors like the others. They were peaceful, didn't abuse their powers but when someone dared to begin to kill the Swan Clan they had went into hiding.

Bella nodded as she thought of where to get what she needed, maybe the nursery down the road, they always sold unusual herbs and plants. Where they like her? She remembers going there once with her mother and could tell the old woman was a kind woman but now…

"Okay, I can do that. What do I tell people?" She asks softly, frowning at the thought of having to tell her mother of this. She knew that deep down her mother didn't love her like a mother should; she already paid the bills and cooked dinner.

"You can't tell anyone Little Swan, promise me that you will not tell another soul what you are and what family you come from. I cannot protect you here; I cannot protect you in the dreamscape." Finn explained desperately, his eyes wide and full of fear at the thought of someone abusing this innocent before him.

He hated his brother more than anything now, he had found something to fight for and he couldn't physically be here for her. The one good thing being an Original, an abomination was for and he couldn't help.

"Why? Is… am I evil?" She asks as she sees the fear on her friend's face, a look she had never seen nor wants to see again. Finn was her brave prince, helping her when she needed it and being there for her when she needed him.

Snapping his eyes to Isabella, Finn shook his head vigorously. "No Little Swan, it is because your family are powerful. Others will try and hurt you, take you to abuse the gifts you have. I cannot protect you here and until you can you must be careful."

"Okay, I believe you, I trust you." Those simple words made something within Finn bloom. It had been a long time since someone had trusted him, since he had earned that trust and for it to come from the young child before him; it had meant a lot.

"You need to wake up Little Swan, I hear your mother coming. If you ever shall need me Isabella, just call my name." He whispers, wrapping one arm around the young girl hesitantly as she hugs him goodbye.

He watched as Isabella woke, casting a look around her room before making her way out. He didn't know why he was tied to her, why she pulled him to this dreamscape walk but he had grown attached to the little one. She was his friend, his only friend besides Sage.

Sage… his first love… They had parted ways before he was daggered when she felt the pull in her chest. He let her go of course; he could never stand in the way of her happiness, no matter if her happiness was in the arms of another.

With a deep sigh Finn closed his eyes and prepared for the darkness of his slumber once more.

* * *

**Author Note: I really hope this is exactly what you guys are expected, Finn won't be all suicidal but he still believes that Vampires are abominations for now… The next chapter should be when Bella gets her Gran's Grimoire. In this she's 11.**

**TDFS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Author Note: Holy hell, I seriously didn't think that this would be well popular, so far its tied with MM for Fav's and Followers and slowly catching up in reviews.**

* * *

**Third POV**

Isabella let out a grunt as she dragged the trunk across the tile floors and towards her room; she had called the other day and asked her father for it. The call was of course awkward and confusing as Charlie wanted to know why. She couldn't really give him a good reason and said she just wanted something of her Grans. It was the truth but she didn't completely tell him the whole truth.

She sagged with relief as she was finally able to drag it all the way into her room, her little body aching as she rested against the door. A slight giggle escaping her lips as she looked over to the window at the vibrant purple flowers and saw a butterfly fluttering above the planter.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/03/vervain-and-wolfsbane.jpg)

She had done what Finn had asked her to do and went to the nursery the very next day. The lady who helped her and owned the nursery asked why she needed such plants and Bella just stated she liked the smell and colour of them. After giving her some warning and care details, Bella skipped off home and began to plant them. She didn't want to put them in the garden so she decided to gather the planters in the kitchen window and placed them at her own.

After a few more seconds of watching the butterfly, Bella decided to stop dawdling and moved to open the chest. Her eyes widening as she took in the several books, bottles and even a jewellery box but what caught her attention the most was the letter on the top.

With hesitant hands she began to gingerly open the letter that had her name marked on it.

_My sweet Bella,_

_If you are reading this then I am no longer on this plain, I hope when you are reading this you would be sixteen but a strong feeling that you will be much younger, younger than any other witch in our line._

_Yes my sweet girl, our family lines are witches, and you my child are the last. Now, don't worry over this fact as it was to be your destiny. But, I regret deeply I won't be there to help guide you, to teach you all there is to know about the world you are suddenly thrust into._

_Your father was never graced with the talent, he wished for a simple life and therefor it was granted, what would have been his power is transferred to you and with my death, all the powers of each passed Swan was passed to you as it happens._

_In this box, which I hope you have, is all that you will need to know about the supernatural world and our families Grimoire that was passed down from generation, to generation. It will not tear or damage, it will know what you need. Trust in it and your powers my sweet girl, for if you do all will pass with ease._

_Now, in the jewellery box are rings, rings you will need and are spelled. In there you will find a small simple gold one with a moonstone, you'll need to replace the Vervain and Wolfsbane, for they will help you protect yourself from Vampires and Werewolves. Yes, my sweet girl, there are such things._

_Remember the names…_

_If you ever shall need help, my sweet girl, the book will give you all the answers._

_Love Eternally,_

_Gran Isabel_

Tears pooled in her eyes, several dropping to the letter and smudged the ink. She held the letter close to her for a second before folding it and placing it back into the trunk before lifting out the jewellery box, it was old and fragile but she could tell it wouldn't crumble.

It was a simple chest with a gold lock. Bella frowned for a second before fingering the lock, jerking her hand back as it unlocked at her touch and then locked when she removed her hand. Gingerly she placed her fingers on the lock and quickly removed it before letting it go.

"Huh, how odd… cool but odd."

With a shrug she opened the lid, gasping at all the trinkets and the swirls carved into the wood. There were several rings and bracelets inside, along with necklaces and other things. Some with stones she knew and others, she didn't. She immediately saw the ring her gran told her about, it was sitting in one of the smaller compartments by itself and one she remembered her Gran always wearing until she grew ill.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/03/mourning-ring-454x500-1.jpg)

With a wide smile she pulled it out and spent a good five minutes figuring how to unclasp it. It was hard to find but she shouldn't have been surprised when the clasp was the setting itself. Without wasting any more time she gathered one of the wolfsbane's lager flower leafs and a little of the vervain flower and leaf before rolling it together tightly and placing it in the ring.

She gasps as she placed it on her right ring finger and watched as it shrunk to fit her finger snugly.

Eager to know more she quickly locked the box back up and pulled out the old worn book on top, she knew it was old and she didn't dare to wonder what the actual leather of the old book was before opening it, frowning slightly as she flicked through the pages.'

_I can help you with your powers and to read the Grimoire… If you ever shall need me Isabella, just call my name._

"Finn!" She called immediately, watching as he popped out of nowhere with a stricken face, only for it to shift into one of surprise.

"Little Swan? What's wrong?" He asks, kneeling instantly towards the little girl, holding back the hiss as her hand grasped around arm excitedly. He could smell both the vervain and the wolfsbane.

"You said to call you if I need you and I need you!" Bella exclaims while tugging him towards the chest and pointing to the open book. She wanted to show him everything, she was eager to learn what she could do. 

"I don't understand what this is, you said you'd teach me!" She tells him, her eyes wide and teary as she looked up at him knowing he wouldn't be able to refuse.

Finn blinked a few times before looking down at the chest and then to the Grimoire. He was shocked, he could see several herbs in the vials that she would need for various spells and a handbook on supernatural creatures. He hid back the panicked wince at the thought of her finding out about him and he still didn't understand why that scared him so.

"That I did Little Swan, I was surprised is all. You have only ever needed me when in desperation." He exclaims softly, flicking through the pages of the book delicately and gingerly, wincing with every shock it sent to him and with each shock it grew worse.

 _The book is hexed so only a Swan could touch it…_ he hums in thought before stopping on a familiar spell. It was one his mother had first taught him, it brought back fond memories.

"Start with this one; it's a one to tend to plants. To turn them into seeds or give them life and growth." He explains softly, pointing to the page.

He watched as Bella eagerly read the page and uttered the words over and over to memorize them, only fumbling for the first few times. He watched as she stumbled over to the window and plucked one of the Wolfsbane plants from the earth and uttered the spell, laughing as it grew in her very hand.

"Look Finn! I did it!" She exclaims happily, her eyes wide and full of joy.

For once, Finn was content as he congratulated her; he was happy and proud and still couldn't understand why. But for now, that didn't matter, for now all that mattered was the smiling girl before him.

* * *

**Author Note: So I am unsure on what to do next, maybe have Bella at 17 and confronting Finn about his vampire state before moving to Forks… or maybe start in forks and the Cullen's? ALSO before anyone starts, I'm going to state that mating in this is something like imprinting for wolves… They will be whatever your mate needs you to be, so far Bella needs a friend and a Mentor… Though Finn cares about it as such, remember he's been daggered and doesn't really understand human customs these days and never experienced a mating bond… make sense?**

**Plus, *chuckles* no use asking for longer chapters, shorter chapters mean a long story or would you rather i finish this at ten?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Author Note: Okay so this is kinda a filler chapter, some of you suggested them getting to know one another, her meeting vampires and what not.**

* * *

**Third POV**

Bella pushed her legs as fast as she could; cursing at the fact she had to take a babysitting job so far away. But, she needed the money, rent was due soon and her mother spent what Charlie had sent them within the first day.

She was fine until she reached the park, which was between her and her clients. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she felt eyes bore into her. She knew she was in danger and as she quickened her pace she knew it wasn't human that was hunting her.

Of course it would be a Vampire; wolves only came out on the full moon.

Thankfully she knew how to defend herself, the book being oh so helpful in supplying a spell or two while the smaller handbook gave her the details of the vampires. Though she didn't know which kind it was, a traditional or a Cold One.

"Where you going little girl, do you know it's dangerous at night?" A man chuckled, causing her to skid to a halt, her eyes snapping to the dark figure.

Sapphire eyes shone back, a cocky smirk and elongated teeth. A traditional vampire then, at least they were easier to kill.

"That I did, but I'm almost home, my mother is waiting for me." She states, wincing as her voice cracked at the slight lie. She _was_ nearly home but her mother was not waiting for her, after all she was out on the town with her current boyfriend of the month that she had met the previous night.

The man chuckled, stepping into the light. "Now, now child… I know that's not true. You see, my dear friend is out with your mother right now. We were told there was a Swan Witch living in that house and my, what a surprise to find that it wasn't her but _you."_

Bella froze as the words sunk in before the rage took her. The vampire before her had a friend who was with her mother, her much unprotected mother. She threw her hands out, chanting several words and watched as the vampire flew back from her.

The vampire snarled as he chased after the young human, his hand wrapping around her neck and lifting her off the ground, savouring the cry that escaped before dashing off towards where he knew no human would hear her.

Bella screamed as they ran, trying to clear her mind of the pain the vampire was giving before they came to a sudden stop, another cry escaping her lips as he threw her down.

"STOP CRYING!" He yelled, face morphing in rage. "Stupid child! If you didn't do what you did and came with us willingly then you wouldn't be hurt! Well, I was told to bring you back alive and unharmed but you pushed me!" He snarls down at the human child.

Bella flinched away, her heart thudding strongly in her chest. She wished now that she carried more vervain, some of the liquid version of it like Finn had asked her too… Finn…

"Finn!" She wails, her voice echoing the empty desert sending a chill down the vampires side. "FINN!"

A deep roar echoed the dark desert as Finn came to, his eyes landing on his Little Swan bleeding and bruised while a vampire stood before her. He rushed forward, another snarl leaving his lips as he twirled Bella into his arms and away. Looking back once as he felt the power burst out of Bella, his eyes caught the vampire burning but he couldn't let that ease his worry.

There could be more.

They had found out that, only things that she was connected to could he touch, others it was if he had passed on. It confused them both but they didn't concern themselves with it too much, now Finn cursed his brother as he raced towards Little Swan's house, hissing slightly as vervain brushed his skin from when he jumped and dived through the window.

He placed her down gently, his eyes roaming over her and snarled with each bruise and cut he had found. He resisted the urge to give her his blood, she still didn't know what he was and he was still terrified of losing her if she did.

He had watched her grow from a young child to the strong woman before him, though he knew from today's standards she was still a child at a mere sixteen.

"It's okay you know." She whispers as she watched the internal battle wage on. She knew he wanted to give her blood, to heal her of her pain and wounds, though she couldn't hold back the slight laugh at his confusion. "To give me your blood, I know what you are."

Surprise filled Finn, causing him to fall back slightly in shock. She knew what he was and yet here she was, bleeding openly in front of a vampire, though he had great control but he had not feed in many years now and yet she still trusted him… still looked upon him with the same awe and admiration.

Hesitantly, from the thought that this may not work and the thought of knowing and seeing are completely different, he turned his head and bit into his wrist mildly surprised at the taste of his blood before holding it out to her.

Bella inhaled through her mouth, cutting off her sense of smell before gingerly grasping his arm and brining the wound to her lips. He tasted like rich chocolate mixed with an indescribable flavour, she felt the bite close and with it so did her wounds. She almost sagged with relief as the pain subsided, sighing softly while letting the arm go.

Finn watched on with amazement as Little Swan swallowed the blood, pulling back as the wound closed and sagged against him. Though he was relieved somewhat, he was furious in another.

"There were two; the other is with my mother." Isabella whispers softly, angrily. "They thought she was the Swan Witch."

"I am sorry little one, and I am sorry that I cannot kill the other. You must be the one to destroy him, to protect you and your _mother."_ He finishes sourly, his chest constricting with guilt and fury. He was furious at both the vampires who dared to try and hurt her and his brother who had daggered him.

"Why me!? Why can't you come to protect me? Why?! I was fine with you being a vampire, I knew since I was eleven but I could never understand why you don't want to be here… why you choose to be in my dreams or when I need you." Bella cries angrily, pushing away from Finn. "I hate you because of this."

Finn choked, his heart nearly shattering at the six words she barely made audible.

"I cannot… I cannot my sweet Little Swan…" He chokes out, moving to comfort her only to stop as she flinched away. "Please, do not hate me."

Her eyes snapped to his, the pain and grief shone back with a spark of something that made him stumble away. His body tugged and pulled as the familiar darkness of his consciousness began to pull back towards his body.

"I need you Finn and you cannot be here… it hurts me more than you would ever know…"

With that, Finn was shoved back, this time in a world of nightmares where Isabella's haunted eyes and pained tone followed him.

* * *

**Author Note: Okay, so next is forks! Also, I cannot reply to Anon reviews, but I also need to explain the whole imprinting thing. I didn't mean EXACTLY like the wolves. Mating to vampires is finding someone who matches you, completes you perfectly. BUT since Bella was/is young like a child AT the time, its like imprinting where the love is not romantic in any way.**

**TDFS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Author note: Oh god, it’s been a while….**

**Third POV**

Bella toyed with the necklace as she finishes packing the last of her stuff. It had been a year since she said those hateful words to her Finn. She had not meant them at all, how could she hate him? She could still remember the way he flinched as they spewed from her mouth, how it seemed something shattered in him.

Yet, she wouldn’t call for him. It wasn’t the fact that he couldn’t be here, why he only appeared when he needed her… it was because he didn’t trust her enough to tell her _why_ he couldn’t be here exactly, or tell her about him.

All she knew of her Finn was that he was an original vampire and that his mother was a witch… Also she knew that he had brothers and a sister somewhere due to her books, yet they couldn’t tell her where he or they were.

Trust was an important thing to Bella, without it, well things wouldn’t be very good and Finn was the only one she could trust fully and for him to not trust her just as much… it hurt deeply.

With a deep sigh she closed the lid of the last box and taped it. Her flight was soon and then she would be in dreary Forks, Washington the rainiest place on earth.

But it was a necessary evil, well not evil-evil but a move she really didn’t wish to make. It was for her mother of course, Bella couldn’t take her bitterness any longer and this move really did benefit the both of them, no matter how much she hated it. Her mother will finally be free of her ‘motherly duties’ and Bella would be able to practise more freely.

“Bella are you sure you want to go?” Renee asked once again from the doorway.

“Yes, I’ve already packed mom.” Bella replies curtly, tense.

She knew that Renee wanted her gone and that the only reason she was consistently asking was because it was expected of her.

“Renee, leave the kid alone.” Phil chided, causing the tension to leave Bella.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/04/phil.jpg)

Her and Phil got along really well, they didn’t at first because of his age, only twelve years older than her but they seemed to click one day and have been close ever since. He was also a wolf, the last of his clan and didn’t trust others of his kind too much; she had saved his life when he was attacked by another pack one moonless night in human form. This was of course after he and Renee were already married.

Renee huffed. “Fine.”

Bella cast Phil and amused look as Renee stomped out of the room. “Well she’s your problem now.” She teased.

Phil only sighed dramatically. “I know, but I love her anyway. I’m gonna miss you kid.”

Her smile turned sad. “I’ll miss you too Phil.”

“Oh! Before I forget, here.” She exclaimed, digging in to her pocket and pulling out the ring she had made. It was a simple gold band with an Onyx gemstone with her crest on either side. “It’s a moon ring, it means you won’t need to shift on a full moon anymore.”

Phil stared shocked at the ring in her hand before hesitantly taking it from her and putting it on. He was amazed and when he saw the Swan Crest he knew that he would always have a family with Bella, he wasn’t alone anymore. Yes, his mate was her mother but if something were to happen then he would always have Bella.

“The crest is a symbol that you are in my clan and under my protection. You’re a part of my family now Phil, don’t abuse my trust.” Bella explained softly with a hint of warning.

“I won’t Bells, I swear.” He stated softly and pulled her into a hug, hissing at the slight burn from the wolfsbane.

“Sorry.” She quickly apologised while stepping back.

“I have everything ready, I sent my trunk to Charlie already with all my witchy stuff. Can you make sure Renee sends me the rest?” She asked gesturing to her meagre boxes in the now empty room.

“Will do.”

“Isabella! It’s time to go!” Renee yelled up the stairs annoyed.

Taking a look at the time Bella sighed and grabbed her bag. She was only taking two bags, one large duffle with her meagre amount of warm clothing suitable for Forks and a carry on that was full of her seeds and Grimoire.

It didn’t take them long to reach the airport and soon enough Bella found herself standing in the Seattle airport looking for Charlie.

“Bells!”

Her head shot up at her name, her eyes landing on Charlie through the slight gap in the crowd. With a huff she lugged over her bags and greeted her father. He hadn’t really changed much from the last time she saw him, maybe a little grey coming through at the temples.

“Hey, dad.” The words tumbled out of her mouth awkwardly, her tongue tripping on the unused words.

He shuffled awkwardly before taking one of her bags and directed them out of the airport. When Bella caught sight of the cruiser parked in the yellow zone, it took all her will power not to groan. She hoped that he lived close to the school and town, cause there was no way she wanted to ride around in the police cruiser.

“How was your flight?” Charlie asked awkwardly once they were in the car.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/04/twilight0045.jpg)

With a shrug she replied. “Okay.”

Silence descended on them both, Bella not really wanting to talk and Charlie because he didn’t know what to say. What could you say to your teenage daughter you barely saw? He hardly knew her, didn’t know what she liked or disliked now and it was because of Renee.

“I uh, got you something.” He muttered softly when they finally reached Forks, cringing slightly when his daughter’s miserable eyes landed on his.

“Hmm?” She asked offhandedly, she didn’t really want to know, her eyes busy taking in all the green and grey that blurred past.

“I know it seems uncool to catch a ride with your old man, let alone your old man in a police cruiser so I kind of… bought you a truck.” Charlie muttered uncomfortable, coughing slightly as they come to a stop.

Bella jerked her head in disbelief towards her father before casting a look at the red truck in the drive. It was a beast of a thing, faded fire truck red and it had character… Bella instantly loved it and all it represented.

“Thanks Ch-Dad.” She blurted out, giving him a quick hug before hopping out of the car and making her way towards her new beast.

“I shall dub you Bessie.” She exclaimed, unknown and slightly amused.

She quickly touched the faded red beast and froze, her hand stilling on the cool metal as magic flickered across her senses. “Hey dad, who’d you buy this from?” She asks neutrally.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/04/tumblr_ktht3puuev1qa5fz0o1_500.jpg)

“I bought it from Billy Black, you remember him?” Charlie replies happy.

Bella nodded, her eyes glazing over as she felt the old magic, magic of the earth. It seems her little trip to forks was going to be more interesting than what she originally planned. She would have to be more careful now, knowing that there was magic on the reservation until she found out what exactly was and meant.

* * *

**Author Note: Soooo sorry that this has been delayed, I have been writing contest pieces for Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Superhero Fest! And then I was so swamped with work and then supanova! I got to meet Manu Bennett, George Takei and James Masters! Well anyways, here is another chapter to DOT for you….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**Third Point of View**

Bella cast a look around her room in astonishment. It had been over an hour a go since Charlie showed her the room and she still couldn't get over how beautiful it was. Her room was painted a soft lilac colour that she had remembered telling him was her favourite colour and it still was.

She had plenty of shelves and even her bed spread was purple. It showed that maybe he indeed loved her, that maybe Renee was lying. Because no father would go out of their way or remember the little things if they didn't love their children.

"Dammit Renee." She muttered angrily before swaying when pain burst across her flesh, followed by images and panic.

When the pain subsided horror welled up inside. Bella knew that what happened was something magical and it was the same signature as the one she felt lingering on her truck.

Without hesitating , Bella turned on her foot and rushed downstairs grabbing her bag as she went.

"Hey dad, I'm going for a drive to the res... Can you give me directions to Billy's house?" Bella rushed out as she came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

Charlie cast her an odd look but shrugged while turning to write the address down. The second she had her hands on it she took off in a run, she was in a hurry and she hoped that her truck got there in time.

It didn't take long for her to reach the reservation, though she did get lost once she reached the treaty line as she didn't really know where to go, only that she needed to find someone before it was too late. So with forced concentration she pushed out her own magic to touch the one that passed over her at home and found where she needed to go.

The closer she got to the home she could hear screaming and it spurred her forward. As soon as her feet touched the ground she took off, her feet crunching on the gravel as she barged into the cottage and tackling the woman away from the large shaking man.

"Crap." She muttered in agony before snapping her eyes to the now very large, very angry wolf before her.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/04/tumblr_static_ccv3i9kl4dkooskk0g4kkg4k.gif)

Bella blinked at the size of the wolf shifter before her and now she understood the old magic. "Calm down and phase back."

She watched with interest as the wolf shuddered, the inky fur receding into tan skin and the sounds of pain filled howls turned into screams as the bones broke and reformed. It was amazing to see and she was thankful that she didn't have to experience that kind of woman next to her whimpered slightly before groaning as she clutches her head.

"Sorry, but a concussion is better than the alternative." She explained her eyes flickering between the woman and the shifter. He was nervous, twitching forward slightly before stopping himself. "You need to control your anger, if I didn't sense it when I did, your mate would have been caught by your claws."

Sam stared at the small woman before him in horror as he caught what she said. It sunk in, he and Emil were arguing and then he phased. He had tried to move away, begged her to move back but it was too late. He owed the woman before him greatly, for if she didn't tackle Emily away from him then he could have scarred her or worse.

"Who are you? How?" He asked softly, unsure if she heard him or not.

"My name is Bella, I'm a witch." She explained with a shrug while helping herself and the woman up off the floor.

Any other time Sam and Emily both would have never believed the young woman - Bella - but they couldn't really deny the possibility not now. It would be naive to believe that it was just humans, vampires and wolves in the world .

"Thank you." Emily whispered.

Bella nodded before frowning, "Why were you arguing? And who are you both, sorry for barging into your home too." She babbled put causing both Sam and Emily to laugh.

"I'm Sam Uley, this is Emily... We were arguing cause... Well..." He trails off uncomfortable as he scratched the back of his neck.

"He was engaged to my cousin before this happened and he imprinted on me. I didn't want to be the reason he and Leah broke up so I was fighting with the bond and well..." Emily explained, trailing off at the look they were both receiving from Bella.

"You cannot break a mating bond or ignore it, it would kill you both, literally." Bella explained bluntly. "Though you knew the truth and put yourself in danger and kept pushing. Who is Leah to the tribe?"

"Shes an elders daughter, she knows the legends but I was forbidden to tell her the truth." Sam explained with a wince.

"Tell her everything, she will understand better and the why's. Trust me, tell her now and it will stop further pain." Bella told them, a far away look in her eyes, Finn dancing across her mind. "Trust me, it'll be better. Now I need to get home, uh, I'm Chief Swans daughter so if you need me for anything or want to ask questions let me know..."

Just as Bella reached the door she froze as her body shuddered, a howl piercing the darkening sky. "You have a new wolf, goodbye Sam, Emily. Catch you later."

She left quickly, hopping into her beast and slamming the door as pain bloomed, indicating a headache and heartache. Bella had loved Finn, loves him still, first it started as a simple childish crush that seemed to morph into something stronger... She couldn't really act on her feelings and she denied them as much as she could seeming as he was much older than she and she doubted he would fall for her.

With a deep sigh, Bella shook her head clear of all thoughts of Finn and focused on where she had to plant her plants to gather enough sun and not drown. She would make another window planter but she needed to find more locations and start mixing vervain in hers and Charlie's food and drinks.

She didn't know if Charlie knew about her abilities or Gran's so she would have to be careful with what she did. Though she knew that he wouldn't notice the sudden growth of plants around the house with all the weeds and shrubbery that littered the place, which both annoyed and pleased her. Annoyed because she hated weeds but then she was glad because they would hide the vervain and wolfsbane.

"Bella are you coming in side or sitting in your truck all night?" Charlie called from the porch amused, pizza box in hand.

She shook her head clear and smiled up at her father. "Coming Dad."

* * *

**Author Note: okay this is a little short and there will be mistakes as I'm writing this on my phone at work! Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Authors Note: enjoy!**

* * *

**Third Point of View**

Bella woke up with a gasp, her hand flying to her throat as a sob escaped her lips. She had dreamt of Finn, her Finn, he was sad and pleading with her to listen while a woman stood behind him.

But that wasn't what hurt the most, what hurt the most was watching an unknown vampire plunge a stake into his heart. She watched with crippling pain as he stood there on fire, still pleading with her.

"FINN!" She cried out and then promptly launched herself into his arms as he appeared.

Finn quickly caught himself from falling off the bed as Bella launched into his arms crying. When he was settled he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Shh Little Swan, tell me what is wrong." He whispered, eyes scanning the unfamiliar room for the sign of danger or for any clue as to why she was now sobbing into his chest.

Bella burrowed herself into his chest before replying, "Nightmare, redhead woman... You, unknown vampire... Death... I saw you burn alive."

The explanation was choppy and broken but Finn still understood, she had dreamt or even foresaw his death. That means he will be undaggered soon and Sage would be there when it happened. A sinking feeling began as he thought about this, if he were to die there was no coming back from that and with his death Sage and all she might have sired would be dead. All fall with that of the originals.

"Shh Little Swan, I am here and safe." He soothed, brushing the hair back from her face.

"I'm sorry." She sniffled out, confusing Finn.

"Whatever for my sweet Swan?" He asked.

"I don't hate you, I didn't mean to say it. I was just hurt you couldn't trust me." She choked out, looking away from him and plucked at a loose strand on her blanket.

Finn stared at her in horror, his own hate for what he was and reluctantcy had caused his Little Swan to believe he didn't trust her. This was worse than her hating him or being afraid of him.

"I am sorry Bella, I was ashamed of what I was and I was terrified of you fearing me if you knew the truth. I am an original as you know, but I cannot be here in person because 900 years ago my brother daggered me. I cannot wake till the blade is removed from my chest." He began to explain before sighing.

"What I am is unnatural, before I met you and since the day that vampire attacked you, I believed that the monster my mother created was an abomination. Vampires shouldn't exist and if it wasn't for you, I would continue to think that and end my life if I were to wake. I am sorry my sweet Bella." He whispered truthfully before delving into his past.

He told her everything from his sister being taken by his aunt to Being daggered, he didn't want to hold back anything from her. He couldn't understand why but he knew that he needed to tell her everything otherwise it would not end well.

"I'd like to meet Sage." Bella stated suddenly once he was done. She would never admit to the relief she felt when he explained that he and Sage, though used to be lovers, were now just friends.

"I'm sure you will soon Little Swan." He chuckled, happy that she wants to meet the woman who helped him so much before this life. "I have missed you."

"I missed you too Finn, I promise not to do that again, this past year without you has hurt." She sniffled, remorse lacing her tone.

"I have missed you as well Little Swan, there is nothing but darkness in my sleep and thoughts of you to keep me sane." He murmured softly before casting a look around her room once more and sighing as he hears others outside. He could hear her father, which surprised him as he didn't realise that was where Bella now resided, he pondered on what happened with _Renee._

"I must go Bella, you have visitors and your father is on his way." He explained as he began to pull away, placing a lingering kiss upon her brow.

Bella frowned before sighing as she heard her father calling for her name; she cast a long look up at Finn, trying with all her might not to touch the spot where his lips brushed up against. "I shall call you if I need you." She murmured, giving him one last hug before letting his conscious go.

Her chest ached, it hurt more and more with each time she had to let him drift back to the dark. It hurt to love him when he could not be with her, but now she knew that he was free to love in a sense. With a sigh she closed her eyes shut for a second, reliving the spark that jolted from his kiss before making her way downstairs to see Sam standing next to another man who was chuckling from his chair up at her father.

"Bella, there you are, this is Billy Black remember?" Charlie introduced happily before continuing. "I thought you went to see him last night Bells but when I mentioned it to Billy he said you never came."

Panic flared in her chest at the bust of her lie, she didn't know what to tell him.

"That would be my fault, Emily had broken down on the way home and Bella offered a lift…" Sam began to explain when Bella cut him off as she saw Charlie start to begin on one of his stranger danger talks.

"Emily is a friend; I've known her for a while. She was in Florida on a trip when, silly me, rammed into her. I offered to buy her ice cream as I made her dropped hers and we became friends over the summer, we stayed in touch. So I was surprised to see that she was living here and didn't hesitate to help her." Bella explained in a rush, her eyes flickering between the three men before her. Relief flooding her very core as her father cast her a proud smile.

"Thats great bell... Excuse me." Charlie stated while he rushed inside to the phone.

Bella turned towards the two men, eyeing Billy warily. He was the chief of the tribe after all and he would have to know what happened. "He doesn't know that I am a witch."

Billy's brows rose but nodded at her statement. "I wasn't going to tell him Bella, I asked Sam to bring me here to thank you. He told us what you did for him and Emily, but he also told myself and Harry about telling Leah the truth. We told her last night and she seemed better for it. I just wanted to let you know that you will always have friends and protectors in us." He replied honestly.

Billy was with Harry and Leah last night when they finally showed her the truth and what happened to Sam. Her heart still ached but she was no longer as bitter to the world, she seemed more at peace and asked her father for space before leaving.

Bella inclined her head in acknowledgment before cocking her head to the side. "If she stayed bitter to the world, her heart would turn as cold as ice. She would suffer as a wolf for many years, now she won't."

Sam inhaled sharply at the words, as did Billy. "Then we owe you more than we knew. We've only had one female wolf in our tribe to ever change and she was barren, the change made her barren. It drove her mad, all Leah ever wanted was a family of her own and now she won't lose that dream like the others." Sam explained, relief colouring his tone.

"I must warn you that with my presence people will come. Werewolves and vampires, the traditional kind of vampire and wolf. I am a powerful witch, the last of my family and already some have tried to take me. No Sam, you are not a true werewolf." Bella chuckled out as she saw him open his mouth about the true kind.

"How do you know?" Billy asked causing Bella to laugh.

"See that plant that is brushing against his leg? It's wolfsbane, a poison to wolves. Sam is a shift,not uncommon, but him being a wolf is uncommon, usually shifters go for other animals." She explained before looking back towards the house as Charlie came back outside.

"Thanks for stopping by, thank you again for the truck but I must get to school now." Bella stated with a smile as Charlie came back.

"Come and see us soon Bella, Emily will make you some of her famous muffins." Sam chuckled, playing on with her game. It was the least he could do.

"That sounds great, I'll be down Saturday!" She exclaimed honestly, before saying goodbye to her father and Billy before rushing back inside to gather her school supplies.

She would have to tell Finn and Phil both about what happened when she got home.

* * *

**Author Note: again I wrote this all on my phone for you :p so please excuse the mistakes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Dreams of Time  
Pairing: Finn/Bella  
Summary: She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered.**

**Author Note: sorry for the delay!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything twilight related or Finn.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Third Point of View**

She was in hell, she swore it was hell. Why else would she have to suffer in this school? All day she's had three sets of men follow her; there was a wood nymph and a witch of nature by the time lunch rolled around Bella already had a headache setting in. Oh and let's not forget the coven of cold ones, she could smell their bitter scent in the whole damn place.

Witches, nymphs, cold ones and shifters... Oh my.

"... Like are you even listening to me?" The annoying voice of jealous Barbie harped, her eyes dark with annoyance.

"No." Bella replied bored, shifting slightly when everyone at the lunch table stopped talking.

"Excuse me!?" Lauren hissed outraged, causing Bella to sigh.

"Let me make it clear... For all of you..." She trailed off, pinning her bland stare at the boys. "I do not care for makeup or dresses, so shut up and I don't care for you three trying to get me on a date when two of you are taken. I have someone already and if you don't stop... Well, I'll tell my daddy, you know the police chief of Forks?"

She watched with masked amusement as the boys paled, though Jessica seemed happy Lauren was quite the opposite, seems she didn't like to be shut down.

"You're my new best friend that was amazing." Angela whispered as Lauren stormed off in a screaming rage, drawing all eyes to them.

Bella smirked. "Thanks."

Though her amusement and joy was short lived when her vision blurred, her eyes locking onto the cold ones at the far end. Her body screamed danger as she looked into the black eyes of the copper haired cold one and the pixie.

 _Death... Death... Fear... Greedy... Power... Death..._ Her mind screamed at her.

"Finn." She whimpered softly, her eyes fluttering close.

A familiar deep rumbling growl only she could hear filled the cafeteria; Bella snapped her eyes open to see Finn standing by her side.

"Cold ones..." He hissed furious, his dark eyes narrowed as he listened to the conversation.

 _She's the one Edward... If you break her she will be ready in a few months to mould..._ The dark haired female thought, this caught Finn's attention immediately. But he was aggravated from the idea, at the mere thought of those abominations harming _his_ Little Swan.

"I know Alice, perfect." The _boy_ near purred.

Finn snarled again as he sensed the desire, the _hunger_ for Isabella before cursing his brother and the gods. Bella was in danger again and he couldn't help her.

 _Sage... Get her to find Sage..._ His mind whispered softly.

"Little Swan, I need you to do something for me." He asked calmly, turning to look at her. She was petrified, her eyes glassy as she continued to stare at the cold ones

Angela stared at the man with wide eyes, but still trying to seem she was only focused on, Finn jerked his head to the young dark haired woman and sensed the magic around her. "I need you to do something for me Witch; I need you to tell her to find Sage. To stay safe and to be aware of those around her, do you understand me? She is the last of the Swan line and means everything to me, betray me and harm her then well… you will truly see the reason why I was daggered near nine hundred years ago. Nothing can stop a Mikaelson in a rage." With that he was gone.

Angela stared in horror as the man disappeared, no not man… a vampire and a Mikaelson. She as a Ronn witch knew the tales of the family, the original witch. It wasn't just that either, her father though a Pastor was a hunter, a retired Vampire Hunter at that but he had trained her. She would not let her family bloodline down; she would protect the tranced girl beside her. Luckily, she genuinely liked Bella.

"Oh no, I need to get Bella to the nurse." She quickly stated concern in her voice as she gathered their things and let them to the nurse's room. She couldn't understand or sense what had caused Bella to be in a trance.

"Oh goodness, what happened?" Nurse Chapel states before freezing, her brow pulling down. "She's tranced, what caused it?"

Angela looked up at her Aunt with a frown before jerking her head to the door silently. "Nurse, Bella isn't feeling to well, I think she ate something bad."

Chapel Runn was one of the elders in the town, though there were not many of the Fork's Witches left. Besides Angela, her mother and Aunt there was of course the Shaman from the tribe, Miss Hope the art teacher and a few other girls about to come into their power. But Chapel was a dedicated healer, which was what she trained for when she grew up, both in real life and the world of magic.

"The room is silent, now bring her here and tell me what happened…" She trailed off, her eyes flashing white before yanking her hand back. "Oh… We need to call the others, have a meeting immediately; thankfully Alamanda is out of work today. Tell everyone to meet them at Old Quil's there is something everyone needs to be told." She told her niece firmly, fear churning in her heart while she flickered her gaze back to the young witch.

Angela frowned. "Is it to do with her being a Swan Witch and bound to a Mikaelson?"

Chapel spluttered as she turned her eyes back on her niece, "what?"

"I heard Bella breath a name and suddenly there was a very angry man in the cafeteria, he was a vampire of course as he snarled at the Cullen's and when Bella wouldn't speak to him well he spoke to me." Angela replied hesitantly.

"What did he say? The exact words Ange, if the Swan Witch is bound to the Mikaelson's even just one of them then not only are we in danger but those who pose a threat." Chapel asked calmly, though fear churned deep within her core. Her whole line knew what happened to the sister of their great something grandmother against a Mikaelson, that whole line was eradicated.

Angela frowned before pushing her hand upon her Aunt's face and showing her, the images and words hazy as it was a hard trick to do but Chapel saw, saw how the vampire looked down upon the young woman with so much concern and emotion that it felt like they were both once again intruding.

_"I need you to do something for me Witch; I need you to tell her to find Sage. To stay safe and to be aware of those around her, do you understand me? She is the last of the Swan line and means everything to me, betray me and harm her then well… you will truly see the reason why I was daggered near nine hundred years ago. Nothing can stop a Mikaelson in a rage."_

The words echoed around Chapels head loudly, her hazel eyes snapping to the young girl in shock. She had seen the face once in her life, long ago in their Grans Grimoire before it was taken. There was no denying the high cheek bones and dark eyes. Not only that, it was the name he had uttered, Sage…

"Oh… oh goddess." She moaned softly as everything began to click into place as she reviewed the memory over and over again.

"What? What is it?" Angela demanded worried as she watched her Aunt stumble and drain of colour.

"We need to protect her… Until we find Sage… She's bound to a Mikaelson, _the_ Mikaelson." Chapel groaned, grabbing the chair for stability.

Angela frowned. " _The_ Mikaelson? I thought there was more than one?"

"Ange… She is bound to Finn, the eldest. The one who tore apart the _other line,_ leaving a pool of blood before he vanished…" She tried to explain; hopefully she wouldn't have to deal into the whole story.

"Finn… The Berserker… my mate." Bella breathed out far away, her eyes snapping to reality before rolling back into her head.

* * *

**Author Note: Well, here is chapter eight... I know it's been a while, but I have been focused on other fandoms... my crossovers really like Gambit's Siren and then the new story The Long Road Home... So hope this suffices...**

**Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Dreams of Time  
Pairing: Finn/Bella  
Summary: She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered.**

**Author Note: YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything twilight related or Finn.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Bella, my sweet Little Swan, what are you doing here?" Finn asked concerned as he found himself in a haze of white.

"Did you know?" She asked, opening her eyes and staring at her mate, hers. Of all she dreamed of, being Finn's forever was the main hope but she knew deep down that she wasn't and couldn't be his. But her vision, her vision of the deaths she saw when her eyes landed on the Cullen's.

She saw what would happen if Edward succeeded if she was not who she was. She would have been broken beyond repair only to be manipulated into being the perfect pet, weapon for them to rule. Another one she saw her mate die at the hands of another, a stake to the heart and soon all would follow. In the last, it was Finn and her together, side by side as the Cullen's and those who oppose them burned at their feet.

Finn sighed and pulled her into his arms, tucking her head into his chest. She was small compared to him, but fit perfectly in his arms. "No, not till today, not till I saw and heard what the cold ones wanted."

"I will find you Finn; I will find Sage for now and then I will find you. I love you Finn." She explained, pressing her lips to the exposed flesh upon his chest before stepping back. "I will call for you if I need you, till then I will do all I can to find Sage and stay safe."

Bella woke up with a gasp, her hand flying and connecting with something hard as she scrambled away with disorientation.

"Easy Bella, you are safe." Sam's voice soothed, causing her eyes to snap open.

Blinking blearily, she raised her hand to cut back the harsh light. "Sam? Where am I?"

"You're in one of the elders homes Bella, what was the last thing you remember?" He asked concerned, sitting down on the edge of the bed and casting a concerned look up at his imprint.

"I remember… I remember seeing the Cullen's and then death… I saw myself die and then I saw my mate die… Finn…. Finn… Sage…" She mumbled confused, pushing up from the bed and swaying.

"Easy Bella, we'll take you to the lounge so you can see the others but easy." Emily soothed, brushing back the hair from Bella's cheek. She owed the small girl much, as she had saved her, Sam and Leah from much pain and suffering.

"I need to find Sage… I need help." Bella whimpered as the familiar ache settled just behind her eyes. Oh how she hated migraines, she only got them after a vision of sorts.

"That is why you are here young Swan." Old Quil greeted from his seat in the main lounge, all the furniture but the chairs remained. Sam and Emily quickly sat her down in the only vacant one left before stepping back, they would stand with Bella and by standing behind her they're showing they were a part of her.

"Who are you… Angela? Nurse Chapel?" Bella asked confused as she cast a look at the girl and the nurse before blinking as she saw their aura. The chair toppled backwards as she stood and backed away, fear in her eyes as she tried to get away.

"You won't take me; I will not help you with my power!" She hissed furious, before collapsing as the drain caught up to her.

"No! Bella, we're here to help you… We're what are left of the Fork's Witches." Chapel stated calmly, not moving from her seat, she glanced at the others who were about to step forward. If they wanted Bella to believe that they're helping then they couldn't move. Chapel was sad at the fact that Bella had been subjected to attacks because of her lineage.

"Fork's Witches, you were my Gran's friends." Bella uttered confused, her mind racing to all the information she read in her Gran's diaries and grimoires. "I need to find a vampire, Sage. The Cold Ones wish to break me and use me as a weapon, I need to find my Mate's progeny, and she will protect me if I can convince her. Can you help me locate her?" She asked slowly, eying all the faces in the room.

She could taste the power; nature bound witches to the forest around them. The old man had a different taste of power, ancient and much like the others. It was a mix between the nature witches and the shifters.

"I need a phone; I have to make a call to my other clan member." She stated as Phil came to mind, she was in a position that might need him or well, he could help look for the vampire if he was near where she is. Angela quickly handed over a mobile with a frown.

"I thought you were the only one left Child." Old Quil asked confused.

Bella snorted as she dialled his number and hoped to god he was alone. "Of course I am."

"Then who is the other clan member?" Alamanda asked confused.

"My stepfather is a wolf." She answered before smiling as Phil answered; ignoring the shocked looks upon the others faces.

" _Bella, what is the matter? Has something happened?"_ Phil asked concerned, worried.

"I don't know Phil, seems its me whose in trouble once again… Cold Ones, what do you know of them?" She asked, jerking the phone back as a snarl echoed through the phone.

" _Cold Ones, are cold ones after you? I can be there within the day if you need me!"_ Phil's voice turned rough and guttural of that when he's angry. She had only heard it twice since he married her mother and in those times, nothing good came of it.

"No, I'm protected by Shifters and other Witches. I called to let you know, as a member of my clan… I need to look for a vampire; I was hoping you could help." Bella explained softly, trying to sooth the wolf.

Another growl sounded before a sigh. _"I know some vampires; if I don't know then I can ask around."_

Bella smiled. "Do you know of a vampire named Sage?"

 _"Sage? No, I don't know her personally but I have heard of her… Bella, why are you looking for a Progeny?"_ Phil asked slowly, curiously.

"My mate asked me to find her, told me she can protect me when he cannot." Bella sighed out, she hadn't told Phil of Finn, and the only ones who knew about him were the ones in the room. Her eyes flickered up to the others in the room, each with different variety of emotions on their face.

" _Mate... since when… no, never mind, why is he sure that Sage can and will protect you?"_ He asked.

"…because my mate is her maker."

* * *

**Author Note: Oh well, filler really :P**

**Input needed on what you would like to see.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Dreams of Time  
Pairing: Finn/Bella  
Summary: She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered.**

**Author Note: YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything twilight related or Finn.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Third Point of View**

If she thought the other day was hell, it didn't even compare to today. Today made Lauren's babbling seem like a four piece puzzle.

They wouldn't leave her alone and when she means _they_ , she means the Cold Ones, Alice and Edward. They kept trying to talk to her, in class and at lunch, Alice even ambushed her in the bathroom!

"Calm Bella, anymore anger and you're gonna explode something." Angela whispered softly, causing Bella to snort.

"I've had my power since I was eleven Ang." She sighed, rubbing her face as Alice looped her arm around hers and began to pull her off towards the others. She had been doing this all week, stepping between her and Angela or anyone else. Edward was just as bad, if not worse, always correcting her speech or the way she walked or what she ate.

"Come sit with us Bella!" Alice giggled out, stopping when Bella yanked her hand free with surprising strength.

"No thanks, I want to sit with my friends and we are not friends. Come along Ang." Bella hissed, yanking Angela towards their table.

Alice seethed silently, casting a glance back towards Edward. She couldn't see anything anymore and each thing they do end up in darkness, no matter what plan they try, Alice cannot see the original vision. They had to get her, break her and mould her into the perfect weapon so she and Edward can rule. But no, the pathetic human wasn't falling for their tricks and it infuriated her and Edward both.

It wasn't just that either, Edward was getting furious as Bella breathed out another name and no matter how much searching they did; they could not find the one named Finn.

"Any sign of Sage?" She asked once the silencing spell was up.

Angela shook her head, "No but mom says she's close to finding her, maybe tonight or tomorrow if we're lucky. Thank goddess it's Friday!" She giggled.

Bella returned her smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes, she couldn't be happy. She was waking up in the middle of the night by the sickly sweet stench of the Cold Ones, they were invading her room when she slept and if it wasn't for that, they were getting more hostile and insistent. She was getting migraines from them, trying to block the allure and hold up the magics. Bella learnt early in the week that they didn't know she was a Witch, let alone a Swan Witch, she had even heard them call her a pathetic human.

This worked to her advantage but she was growing tired and weary, the wolves and witches couldn't help much.

Besides the problem with the Cold Ones, she didn't know what to tell Sage to make her believe she is speaking the truth about Finn and her. Yes she wore his necklace, his name but she wouldn't be able to see Finn, they had learnt earlier on in life that not everyone could see him…only those who had or have the gift of seeing and as far as she knew, Sage did not have this gift.

The rest of the day went on in a blur for Bella, her body becoming lax and lethargic. She was bone tired, weary and unfortunately she had to go to Port Angeles for some herbs and a book from a certain store.

The drive down with her truck was tiring, barely pushing sixty and if that wasn't bad, Bella could sense someone following her and whenever she looked out the window she could have sworn she saw flashes of something and she knew it wasn't the wolves. It took nearly two hours to get to Port Angeles in her truck and she was starving, not only that she had no clue where to find the bookstore.

"Food first, then I'll go look for the store." She muttered before parking at the sight of the café, thanking the stars that there was a park.

It didn't take her long before she got a wrap to go and began to walk along the shops, her eyes scanning for the name of the bookstore. She knew if she didn't find it within an hour she would have to leave before it got too dark and she didn't want to be caught alone in the dark, especially with those asshole Cullen's trying to get her. God knows what they would have planned for her to be 'grateful' to them tonight.

And with that thought she began to walk faster, her eyes scanning the darkness for yellow eyes, not noticing that she was being herded like prey into the warehouse district.

"Fuck." She muttered annoyed as she cast a look around, there were no more stores only warehouses.

"Are you okay miss?" A deep warm voice asked, causing Bella to snap her head up and stare at the man that emerged from the building beside her. He was tall, his long hair pulled back from his face into what was both a braid and ponytail that sat loosely at the base of the neck, his beard trimmed neatly but it was his piercing blue eyes that stood out the most.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/06/clive-standen-fashionisto-photos3-800x1035.jpg)

In a blink of an eye, his form shifted into one so familiar but she couldn't recall. His hair was longer and his beared more untamed, fur surrounding his shoulders and a sword handle strapped to his back.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/06/tobias.gif)

"I'm lost, was looking for a bookstore and…" She trailed off shaking her head; her eyes flickering to the area around her as she felt someone else enter her senses not far off.

"You are being followed, my name's Tobias Leif Ericson, come I can help you." He stated before pulling her towards him and through the open door, the door slamming shut behind them.

Bella couldn't help but blink at the inside of the building, it was a home a very magnificent home full of… vampires…

"Oh… Fuck… vampires." She muttered bitterly, causing every single eye to snap to hers. She could feel her phone vibrate but ignored it; she couldn't really answer her phone now as she stood in a vampire den.

"She is not to be harmed; she is my guest, running from Cold Ones." Tobias snapped and Bella smirked as every set of eyes bar one turned away from her. She could hear mutterings of annoyances about Cold Ones and held back a snort. "You're safe here for now Little One, this is mine and my mates home for the time being and well, there is no use in hiding what I am. Come, I'll take you to meet my mate and hopefully we can help you for an exchange, we need daylight rings and if you can make us five we will help protect you."

Bella's eyes rose at the confession, vampires didn't trust Nature Witches with daylight rings so suddenly, even if she wasn't one. There have been many examples as to why they should only ask the ones they trust.

"Wait, you know I am a witch and yet it is basically taboo for your kind to ask for daylight rings from witches of nature, yet you ask me…" She wheezed out as she found herself pinned to the wall by her neck and a very angry red head snarling at her.

[](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/06/kehssidi-friman5.jpg)

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?" She snarled, pointing to the necklace around Bella's neck. "TELL ME WHERE WITCH OR I WILL KILL YOU!"

Bella gasped, her hands clawing at the woman's hand in desperation, her eyes pleading at Tobias.

"Sage, my love, let her breathe and maybe then she could tell you." He soothed, causing Bella's eyes to snap to the redheads once more. She found herself gasping for air greedily as the red head released her grip, but still she stayed pinned to the wall.

"Tell me." Sage snarled, her face never changing from that of her vampiric form.

"Finn! Finn gave to me…he… mate…" She gasped out as the hand tightened once more as the rage doubled.

"You lie! Finn is still daggered by that bastard of a brother. Now tell me the truth witch!" Sage snarled furious.

"Finn! FINN!" Bella screamed desperately, her voice echoing through the room, followed by an earth shattering roar as her mate materialised before them all to see his sister of choice about to kill his mate.

"RELEASE HER SAGE!" He roared once more causing some vampires and Leif to shudder.

"My love, you need to let her go now… Because she's telling the truth." Tobias gasped out, his eyes not straying from the angry original as he tried to lower his mates arm.

Sage snapped her eyes to the blank space that her mate was staring at before looking at him, her brows pulling down into a frown as she tasted his fear, lowering the witch carefully to the ground.

"What?"

Finn snapped his teeth, hissing. "Tell her if she hurts my mate then I will release the monster she knows. My mate needs protection, hers and yours till I am released."

" _By Odin's Beard_ Sage, you need to heal her immediately, you know before I was turned I had the gift of seeing and the angry original I am staring at right now said if you hurt her he will release the monster you know! I don't want to be on the berserker's bad side!" He snaps at his mate before biting into his wrist and offering it to the small witch he had helped.

Even when he was turned by his mate, he still had his witch like senses just not he ability to use them. Though it was an inherited trait that most men in his family carried on in the line, it also let them recognise family in need and the girl screamed family the moment he stepped out to hunt.

"What's your name Little One; tell me as you drink, you need to heal…" He urged, eyes shifting up to the angry original and blinked as he just disappeared with panic on his face as he reached towards the girl.

"My name… my name is Bella… Isabella Swan… I am Finn's mate." She gasped out, her eyes rolling back as she fainted hoping that she wouldn't have to repeat this anytime soon.

* * *

**Author Note: Oh well, *chuckles* Look *points* Sage! I gave you a little hint of history in this, familial history between Bella and Tobias at least, see if you can guess the connection before I write it.**

**Input needed on what you would like to see.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Dreams of Time  
Pairing: Finn/Bella  
Summary: She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered.**

**Author Note: Well there isn't really any Finn/Bella's out there besides BiteMyTongues one and I couldn't stop the rabid bunnies.**

* * *

**Third POV**

Isabella ran and ran until she was in the attic of her grandmother's home, tears streaming down her face as she collapsed against a chest. Today was her grandmother's funeral and she didn't want to believe that her Gran was gone, never coming back.

She could hear people call her name, but it didn't matter. To her the world was ending because no matter how much her father and mother loved her, it was her gran that gave her stability, a childhood she always dreamed. She felt her eyes droop as sobs tore from her chest, wishing she wasn't alone.

"Are you alright little one?"

At the voice Isabella snapped her eyes up, scurrying away as she saw a man stand in the middle of the room, she hadn't heard him come up and when she looked back over to the chest she lay, her body was still there.

"Am I dead?" She asks causing the man to chuckle softly.

Finn didn't know why he was here, he was still daggered in a box but he had been pulled and flung towards this little girl before him. He didn't know why exactly but he wasn't all too worried about that right now. He was tired of dreaming of nothingness and a little bit of colour in his life seemed calming, but he was also worried for the little girl before him.

"No little one, you are dreaming. You called for me and I was brought here, I am Finn." He sooths softly, sitting down on the old floor. He cast a look around the room, trying to recognise something or to find a way to know how long it has been, when his eyes landed on the sleeping girl and the chest.

He knew that crest, the crest that rested on the top.

"Isabella… But I like to be called Bella; it's what… it's what my Gran calls… called me." Bella choked back, her eyes pooling with tears as the memory of today spread through her mind.

Finn's face softened slightly as the little girl began to cry, his heart clenching at the fact she was sad. "Would you tell me about her, your grandmother?"

Isabella sniffled and nodded, scooting closer to the man, a feeling deep down telling her that he was safe, that he would never hurt her. It was something her Gran always told her, that if she felt it deep down then trust it.

"My Gran taught me how to cook, my momma doesn't know how and I'm always alone. She taught me many things to cook, and the last thing she taught me was to make lasagne, her special one. I miss her." She whimpers out, unable to really tell what she wanted.

"Does your father cook?" Finn asks, regretting it almost instantly as the little girl looked down brokenly.

"I don't know… I don't see him very much; momma told me that daddy chose work and his home town over her and me. I see him once a year and that's when I'm with Gran." Bella chokes out, fingering the hem of her dress.

Finn felt the rage sweep over him, he knew that the girl before him believed the words but he could clearly hear her father calling for her desperately as he searched the house. If what the young girl said was true, he wouldn't be searching for her in such a way. He felt sorry for young Bella, to be lied to consistently by someone she loved. He knew the feeling all too well and he didn't know how to feel towards the small girl now.

"Young one, you need to wake up now. Your father is searching for you." He sooths, gesturing towards the door where he could hear the man's voice growing louder.

"Will I see you again?" Bella asks the tall man with trembling lips. She didn't know why she wanted to see the man again but Bella knew deep down the man would keep her safe, or do the best he could.

Finn glanced down at the young girl with a sorrow filled look; he couldn't seem to find it within himself to lie. "I am unsure Little One." He explains truthfully.

"Please?" Bella whispers softly as she wraps her small hand around Finns.

Finn stared down at the young girl in surprised, her little hand resting on his. It was the first time he had felt the touch of a human, the last one being that of his Sage's and when his brother placed the dagger in his chest.He didn't know how to feel about it all really, the young girl before him was innocent and he a monster, an abomination. 

"I shall try, little one, I shall try." He responds before taking off the necklace he had around his neck and placing it in her small hand. "This is mine, my sister made it for me when I was younger, if you wear it always, I will be able to find you. It is my name in my mother language."

Bella took the necklace and clasped it around her neck, fingering the stones on the front. She cast him a wide smile that eased his regret just as the door opens to see an aging man that was obviously Isabella's father. The worry on the man's face washing away as he saw the little girl resting on the trunk.

Finn watched as little Isabella disappeared as the man woke her carefully, bringing back a whole new rage at what she had said before. There was no doubt that her father loved her, it was obvious by the way the man lifted her carefully in his arms and whispered for her to wake.

"Oh good you found her, I can take her now and go home." A voice from the door caught Finn's attention and he couldn't help but hate the woman on the spot. Who was she and why did seeing her upset him so?

"Renee, please, I barely see her enough as it is because of you. She's missing her Grandmother; right now just let her stay here with me for a few days." Charlie begged holding back the nasty comment as his ex-wife tore his daughter from his arms, causing her to cry out for him.

"Now Isabella, you know better. Time to go now."

"FINN!" No one said a word as she cried out, her little hands reaching for him as he watched her mother take her away, turning his head as he felt his face shift.

There was no doubt now that he will find her when time comes, but for now he had hoped that she shall call for him once more.

Charlie sighed softly before turning to the chest that his daughter had laid upon, his eyes watering as he saw the family crest on the front. It was passed down from generation to generation and he knew that it was his job to pass it on to Isabella when she was ready, so with a weary sigh he lifted the large trunk up and began to leave.

Finn watched it all, his eyes widening as he saw the crest on the front. The crest belonged to the Swan's, a clan of witches that he and others thought had long since died out.

* * *

**Author Note: Well, stuff the one shot lol.. Tell me how it is, if you really want me to continue it or not, I'm not too sure on Finn but he wont be like he was in VD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Author note: Yeah, its been more than a while… sooooo soo soo so sorry.**

* * *

**Third Point of View**

In an instant she shot up with a gasp, her hand flying to her chest in shock. She shook her head and tried to blink away the haze of sleep. Panic flared in her as she caught the time and groaned. "I'm so dead… Charlie is going to kill me… after he sends the whole county force to look for me."

She let out another groan before flopping back down on whatever she was laying on and covered her face with her arm. She was dead, beyond dead, Charlie was going to be FURIOUS at her for being out so late and foolishly her she has been giving him Vervain so he couldn't be compelled.

A chuckled caused her to peek out from under her arm and stare up at the Viking vamp before her. "You know, I'm gonna call you Toby." She sighed before sitting up and pulling out her phone, her brows rising when she only saw thirteen missed called and messages from Angela but none from Charlie.

She didn't bother listening or reading them instead rung her back right away.

 _"Oh thank goodness! We found the location of Sage."_ Angela practically yelled down through the phone.

Bella snorted and turned her eyes towards the redhead, still wary of the vampire. "Yeah, she's in Port Angeles."

" _Yea… wait how did you know that?"_ Angela demanded.

"Because Ang, I'm staring right at her. Long story, I will tell you later but uh, why hasn't Charlie been calling me?" She asked curiously, causing Angela to splutter over the line before snorting.

" _I rung him and told him that you came over to help me with homework and had passed out, told him you had a migraine. He asked if it was alright if you stayed the night or if he had to come get you. Told him it was more than alright even mom spoke to him. I'll see you in the morning or tomorrow down at Old Quil's."_ Angela explained sternly before hanging up, Bella sighed and looked towards the waiting vampires, now noticing that they were the only two left in the building.

Bella sighed and shook her head before staring at the red head while rubbing her sore throat; she was more than a little disappointed. "You know, I trusted you because Finn trusted you and you attack me before I could even explain in full. He told me stories of you since I was eleven and I hoped to one day meet you… you totally blew away all respect I had for you."

Sage looked down, guilt creeping up in her. She trusted her mate and if her mate said that Finn was here and that the witch she indeed tried to kill was his mate well… She was furious though when she saw the necklace that Finn had never removed since receiving it on her, furious that maybe she had stolen it from his corpse and had worked for Klaus.

Now Sage knew better and she felt guilt.

"I am sorry." She told the girl earning just a nod in return but no forgiveness.

"So Toby, Finn said you'd help me with my cold one problem." Bella explained causing he Viking to smile.

"That may be so Bella but there's something else we need to talk about first. You said you were a Swan, I take it you are a Swan Witch?" He asked curious and hopeful.

"… Yes, why?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Ah, because my mother was a Swan Witch." He explained with a wide smile causing her eyes to pop open.

"Really?" Bella asked with awe.

"Yes little one, my mother's name was Agatha; I was the sixth son to her and Eric. I was not as powerful as my siblings or as devoted to magic as I had always wanted to be a Viking like my faðir. Do you know what one of the six you hail from?" He asked hopeful causing Bella to frown and look back over the family tree. She knew that Agatha was her great something grandmother but she… oh…

"Yes I do." She explained softly a soft smile upon her face.

"Who? Please this is something I need to know for I know not what happened to the line of my siblings, I tried but the tracks were covered well." Tobias asked desperately and that was the truth. He and Sage had tried all they could to track down the remaining members of the Swan clan but in the end he had failed as he held the body of his brothers and sisters line. All these years he had thought they were to be dead and his line killed because of greed.

"Eira, I come from Eira the Merciful's line." She explained causing Tobias to sag and glow in happiness.

"My sister, she was a year older than me but we were born on the same day, I am glad to know at least one line lived on." He explained before pulling her into a hug. "I will protect you with all that I am, this I swear by you."

Sage stepped in then, laying a hesitant hand on the girls shoulder her heart clenching when she felt the muscle stiffen under her hand. "And I will as well, I hope one day you will forgive me Bella. But you are family in both senses, by Finn my brother and of Lief my mate."

"You should know that I've made friends with the Shifter Wolves on the Reservation, the Fork Witches since I moved here the other week and my step father is a Werewolf who is in my Clan." Bella explained causing both Sage and Tobias to raise their brows.

"I think life will be much more interesting with you in it lillesøster. (Little sister)" Tobias explained with a chuckle. "I've been itching for a fight; maybe the cold ones will give me a good one."

"I have a question." Sage piped up, one that has been on her mind since she heard the name.

Bella turned and raised her brows at the red head.

"Who has been teaching you magic? You said that you've been here a week." She asked the young witch.

"I too have been curious, who on your families side is a witch?" Tobias asked.

Bella chuckled and shook her head. "My grandmother was the last witch before me and she died when I was a child. It has been Finn who's been teaching me since I was eleven; he showed me how to read my families Grimoire and whatnot."

Both Tobias and Sage blinked at the young witch in shock. "Bella… just exactly how old are you?" Tobias asked wary.

"Seventeen why?"

" _Skit!"_ Tobias cursed freely in Swedish. She was still indeed just a babe in the new world, given she is a year off adult hood or close to it but fuck… He pinched his eyes shut as he raged inside. The cold ones were going to pay for fucking with his family, the babe of his family.

* * *

**Author Note: well fuck, it's been long I know. But HEY, here is an update!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Dreams of Time **  
Pairing:** Finn/Bella **  
Summary:** She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered **.**

**Author Note: MERRY CHRISTMAS.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Third Point of View**

Sage watched as her mate paced their room, muttering curses under his breath. They'd have to redesign the entirety of it again as he smashed near all the furniture the second his kin left. She had lit sage to hide any and all conversation if any of the cold ones were around.

"A child Sage! A child!" He roared, throwing the last whole piece of furniture at the wall. "When have the cold ones become such animals!?"

"My love, you need to calm down. She in this world is not classed as a child, she is over the age of the Volturi law and you know that she'd be classed as a spinster, widow or mother by now." Sage explained calmly, earning a scowl in return.

"She's my Kin; she'll always be a baby to me." Leif explained causing Sage to laugh.

"I'd like to see you treat her that way, she's a modern woman Leif and a witch at that. She'll chew you up and spit you out, that girl has a spine of iron." She chuckled. "I hope Thomas isn't that stupid."

"I sent Lani with him." He replied, watching as his mate's eyes sparkled with mischief and then the look was replaced by sadness.

"I am sorry my love, I saw the necklace and thought she was sent to mock me." The pain in Sages voice was easily heard by Tobias.

Tobias sighed and moved to comfort his mate. "I can't say I understand because you acted hastily, nor can I not be angry at this. But I forgive you my love; just make it up to her and in time she too will forgive you."

"Finn won't." Sage replied softly.

"No, he was pretty mad. But if Bella forgives you then he might." Tobias explained before jerking up as the door slammed open.

Thomas stood before them soaking wet and covered in mud and fungus, a mighty scowl upon his face while Lani was grasping the frame in her laughter.

"What happened? Were you attacked?" Tobias demanded causing Lani to laugh harder and Thomas's scowl to deepen.

"You didn't tell me she was spiteful." Thomas gritted out as he stomped further into the room and collapsed on the floor.

Lani gasped and followed after him. "He pissed her off, she has her housebound and wouldn't invite him in. You're in trouble too _Toby_ she doesn't need to be treated like a kid."

"See, told you." Sage chuckled.

"But there are scents of Cold Ones around her home, fresh no more than an hour old. It was the same one that followed her here." Thomas explained seriously, his eyes dark. He hated cold ones more than any other for he lost his sister to one of them. There were only a few he could tolerate.

"Why are the Cold Ones after her?" Lani asked all traces of amusement now gone.

"It might be because she's a powerful witch; everyone wants their hands on the Swan Witches line. We'll need to ask Bella tomorrow when we meet her at the reservation. Can I trust you two to help me look after her?" Tobias asked his first children.

Lani nodded sharply. "Always, you know this."

"Still polite to ask." Tobias chuckled.

"With all seriousness, what are we going to do about the Cold Ones, we can't exactly show ourselves protecting Bella for they'll try and get to her sooner, witch or no there is ways to knock her out without her knowing." Thomas piped up. "It'll put her more at risk; as far as I know they are not allowed on the reservation so we may have to meet her there."

Leif nodded. "You have a good point; I won't ask any of the witches I know for help, for I do not trust them with this. Plus, Bella is a Swan Witch; she has more power than any nature, sacrificial or ancestral witch."

Lani and Sage shared a glance at the boy's discussion. "How about we wait until tomorrow to discuss this? Bella will not be pleased from what I gathered about being left in the dark and having her decisions taken away from her."

"Lani has a point, my love. Wait till tomorrow when we converse with the Forks Witches and the Shifter wolves." Sage explained, resting her hand on her mates arm. "Yes, I know but we must deal with it."

Tobias snapped his mouth shut as he went to start on another rant about wolves, but he would keep his mouth shut for his newly adopted little sister. He would just have to deal with it and it wasn't just shifter wolves either, she had accepted a true werewolf into her clan which meant it was part of his.

"Should we call Peter?" Thomas asked, Peter and his mate along with their maker and another were the cold ones he liked. "He may know what to do."

With raised brows Tobias pulled out his phone and dialled his Kin's number, oh you could bet your sweet ass he beat the shit out of the Major who had turned the last of his eldest brothers lineage. And it was Peter of all people who came searching for him, of course with all the proof he needed not to die and for Tobias to believe him.

" _What's up Uncle?"_ Peter asked out amused after the third ring.

"We have another Kin. She's in danger." Was the reply, earning a sharp inhale.

 _"By who? Where?"_ The tone was easily heard and no longer was it Peter but The Captain.

Tobias growled. "Cold Ones, she's a _witch_ Captain. Sage and our coven settled in Port Angeles, Washington." He explained, jerking the phone away as two loud growls echoed across the line.

" _Is she in Forks? If she is then it's the_ Cullen's _and if it is them then we have a problem. Char and I will be there as soon as possible, make sure none of them see you,_ none _of them."_ The Captain stressed his words near a growl.

"The Cullen's, Carlisle Cullen?" Sage asked, her brows high. She knew Carlisle Cullen, the good doctor of the vampire race that preached his vegetarian diet. He was a self-righteous man who tried to convert anyone on the natural diet to his.

 _"That be the one sug', he aint the problem this time. Look, we'll be there soon but do not get spotted by those assholes."_ Charlotte replied this time while her mate's growls grew louder.

"You haven't explained to us _why."_ Tobias grumbled out, his eyes narrowed.

There was a sigh from Charlotte as a shattering sound echoed. " _They took the Major, whoever it is in that damn family, they took him from us."_

* * *

**Author Note: Well here you go!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Dreams of Time **  
Pairing:** Finn/Bella **  
Summary:** She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered **.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Third Point of View**

When morning came Bella nearly gave her father a heart attack, she had expected him to be gone by now but alas he was still in the kitchen reading the paper with a cup of coffee.

"Jesus Bells, I thought you were at Angela's." Charlie exclaimed as he settled his rapidly beating heart and relaxing his hands that were clenched tightly around the paper.

Bella cast her father an apologetic look. "I came home late, Ang's mom dropped me off and you were asleep so I didn't want to bother you. Thought you'd know I was home, sorry Dad. You're usually gone by now anyways, is everything okay?"

"That's okay Kiddo and yes everything is fine. Deputy called in sick so I have to go in soon to take over the afternoon and night shift so I won't be home until tomorrow morning, is that okay?" To be honest hearing this news pleased her greatly; it meant she could stay down at the Reservation longer.

"That's fine, is it okay if I stay at Sam and Emily's tonight? They invited me to a bonfire even though I was already going there for lunch and I don't want to drive home late from La Push." The lie slipped easily off her tongue. Well, it was a slight truth, she was going down as she remembered telling Sam she would see him Saturday to try Emily's muffins but well the meeting with the vampires, shifters and Forks Witches was today as well.

Charlie raised his brows in amusement as he watched his daughter ramble. "That's fine kiddo, I;'m glad that you won't be home alone or driving back late at night."

"Anyway dad, I should be off and get there to give Emily a hand." Bella replied as she cast a look to the clock and then down at her phone. She needed to make a phone call to both parties and for the wolves to escort the traditional vampires to the meeting place as well as call Angela to tell the others what is happening.

With another quick goodbye to Charlie she grabbed her keys, jacket, purse and pulled out her cell phone cursing when she realised that she didn't really have Toby's number, but then a name popped up that she just _knew_ wasn't there before last night. It was Lani's number.

_Tell Toby to meet at the La Push treaty line, he will know where it is and when to stop. Wolves will meet you there to escort._

The sudden feeling of eyes on her person had set her on edge, her eyes snapping up and scanning the trees and the houses for whoever it was. When she saw no one but still felt the eyes upon her she knew that whatever it was… was supernatural. A grimace pulled at her lips as she descended the stairs and moved towards Bessie all the while whispering silencing and protection spells.

She wouldn't call Finn, not yet, not unless she needed him.

A low rumble and a flash in the corner of her eyes told her who exactly was watching her and she hoped to the Goddess that she made it to La Push without a tree or something 'accidently' falling into her path.

"Finn." She called softly the second she closed her driver's side door and cast her Mate a look when he popped up in the seat next to her looking startled and uncomfortable. It was then she realised that he had never been in a car before let alone with her because she had never called for him while doing so.

At the sound of her laugh Finn couldn't help but relax, his eyes snapping to her face and letting the anxiety wash away as he took in the open joy. There was rare opportunities these days to see her smile so freely, to see it glitter in her eyes and now there was another emotion deep within that he could now see. Love. He had seen that look before in Sage but this, this was a different love, near all-consuming and unconditional…

"You called Little Swan?" He asked fondly, giving her his full attention while trying to keep the hissed conversation and quick paces of the Cold Ones outside.

"I did, I'm going to see the wolves, Forks Coven and Toby's selected as well as he and Sage. I just wanted you here just in case those Cold Ones try and stop me before I reach the boarder." She explained with a fond smile that made him swell with pride.

With a nod he got comfortable in his seat and watched the scenery pass by fascinated. It nearly reminded him of home, the way the trees were but here was a little greener and it rained more than it didn't. Still he felt at home, but he hoped one day he could show her the caves where his family hid from the wolves each full moon, where their names were carved into the rock and hopefully add hers to them someday.

A ripple of magic weaved over him, causing his body to jerk and flicker in and out. It had been a very long time since he had felt magic that strong, natural and old. Very old and placed by someone who obviously knew what they were doing when they put up a boundary spell. The scent of Shifters, the ocean and magic seemed to leech out of the earth and made it feel slightly unwelcoming and yet welcoming at the same time, he hoped that one day he could ask about it properly.

"Do you wish to stay longer or come back when I call? I promise to call for you when we discuss the Cold Ones but for now it's just lunch." Bella explained softly as she drove into La Push towards the familiar house of Sam and Emily, they were taking her to the spot where the Coven, Pack, Elders and Traditional's were to be meeting.

Finn took one of his Mates hands into his and kissed her palm softly. "Call me when it is time to meet elskan mín, until then be safe and enjoy your day."

When he looked up it was to see his Little Swan blushing while trying to smother the surprise and smile. It was something he never wished to see be taken from her and something he will strive to make happen daily, as long as she looked at him that way… he just hoped that if and when she saw his monster that the look would never change.

The Berserker was feared by all...

* * *

**Author Note: Damn… its been nearly a year, holy crap do I apologise.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Dreams of Time **  
Pairing:** Finn/Bella **  
Summary:** She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered **.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Third Point of View**

Bella jerked in surprise as she found herself being dragged out of the car and in a warm strong embrace. Instinct kicked in and her hand flew up sending the body attached to her flying back several feet.

"Dammit Sam! You scared the hell out of me!" She scolded with a laugh once she saw who exactly it was.

Sam laughed freely from his spot on the grass. "That's a little kick Swan. Sorry, I'm in a happy mood and it's thanks to you."

Brows were raised. "Me?"

"Yes, Emily is cooking up a storm with a smile on her face. Leah came around last night to speak to Emily and though it's still a little raw she understands now. Today is a joyous day Swan." Sam supplied with a large smile before hoisting himself to his feet and gesturing for her to follow him.

"You've yet to meet Jared and Paul formally, they're the only ones of the Pack so far and there is a few who we are keeping an eye on. Paul was the one you sensed changed." Sam explained as he held the door open, watching as Bella scanned the room before raising her brow as she caught the two other wolves waiting by the kitchen door.

"Hungry?" She asked with an amused smile. Paul and Jared nodded before tearing themselves away from the door.

"Our metabolism kicks in when we change, we're always hungry." Sam explained before turning his gaze to his pack brothers. "Jared, Paul, this is Bella. Bella that's Paul and this is Jared."

Emily hearing Sam's introduction stepped out from the kitchen and smiled warmly at Bella before narrowing her eyes at the two boys. "Food is still not ready yet, stay out of my kitchen until I say you can eat. I don't want you ruining lunch like you did the other day."

Bella smothered the smirk and stifled her laughter before placing a barrier up that kept the two out before giving Emily a hug. "I cannot believe it's been only a week!"

"I know, so much has happened already, come there's some muffins cooling on the counter that I was saving for you. You can tell me what's been happening since you were down here last." Emily stated while leading Bella into the kitchen, giving the boys a sharp look as they whined about the muffins.

"I would love that but can we speak out on the porch? Sam needs to hear what's happened so far and what's happening today as well." She explained the woman who was quickly becoming her friend as well.

Emily nodded and grabbed the basket of muffins before leading Bella back out onto the porch and to the small sitting area off to the side, the basket nestled between them while Sam leant against the railing and Jared on the steps with Paul.

Taking a deep breath, Bella let it out with a sigh that explained many things to the others. It sounded tired, accompanying the weight that seemed to rest on her shoulders. Her eyes when they caught sight of them reflected the emotion behind it.

"Sam knows about my Mate, it's kind of like your imprint. I found his progeny and her mate in Port Angeles; I was being followed by one of the Cullen's and literally ran into Toby. It turns out Sage's –

my mate's progeny – mate is the brother of my ancestor. They're coming here today and meeting you at the border to join in on the meeting to see about and plan with us about the Cold Ones." Bella explained, watching carefully as the boys began to tense.

Sam sighed and willed his body to relax before nodding. "Bella is correct; they need to be here for this. There are only three of us against a coven of Seven. We do need all the help we can get, when will they be here?"

Bella frowned and cursed herself as she realised that she hadn't given them a specific time to meet at the border. She pulled her phone from her pocket clumsily to see she had two messages and a missed call. The missed call was from an unknown number but the text messages were from Lani.

_We're here._

_You better come to the border with the Shifters, Tobias is pacing a line in the ground and will break the treaty if need be._

"Uh, we need to go now. Toby is pacing at the treaty line; we may need to have lunch at the meeting point. Sorry Em." She informed Sam while texting back Lani that she was on her way.

Emily smiled fondly while the boys huffed and began to strip. "It's alright Bella; I'll meet you all over at Billy's."

Sam gave his imprint a kiss before shifting, huffing a laugh as he caught sight of the brilliant red blush upon Bella's face as he lowered himself to the ground for her to hop on. Paul and Jared huffed a laugh as well before flanking Sam as they took off.

_Head towards the border each take a different spot; we don't know where they are going to be. ~Sam_

_Do we even know what they smell like? ~Jared_

_Maybe like the rest of the leeches. We should have asked ~Paul_

Sam slowed down as he thought about this, the only way to do it without phasing back was to walk along the border or scent out a scent that was different than a Leech or what was Nature. Surely they smelled different to humans and leeches in general.

_LEECH! ~Paul_

_I'm on my way ~ Jared_

**_WAIT!_ **

The alpha order caused the two wolves to come to a sudden halt with a whine but Sam could smell something that drifted in with the scent of leech. It was woodsy but it sparked with power, it was an old scent and when he grew closer to the location of the line he could see why.

Bella jerked her head up from between Sam's shoulder blades, the position she had been in when she felt the sudden shift in the wolf below her and the growls far off in the distance. _Danger_ her mind supplied but now as she stared at her kin she could see why.

There standing next to Toby and Sage were two Cold Ones with brilliant Red eyes.

"Finn!" She cried out and watched as the vampires jerked in reply. Toby instantly stepping between the Cold Ones as her mate appeared with a growl.

"They are safe! They are kin!" Tobias explained in a rush as he saw the Original begin to coil. He didn't know what would happen as he didn't know how the Original could appear by call but he didn't want to test the theory of setting Finn off and having to place his nephew and his mate together again.

Finn growled low and stalked towards his mate, never taking his eyes off the Cold Ones as he helped her down from the wolf. He pulled her away from both parties and watched warily as the wolves shifted back.

"Someone better explain, I have very little hold on my anger right now." Finn growled out, his eyes locked on Leif. The wolves shivered as they felt something powerful rumble through the air, whatever it was… it was old and very angry.

"This is Peter and Charlotte, Peter comes from my eldest brother's line. They are family and are here to help, their creator has been taken into the Cullen's. We are unsure if it is by will or by manipulation, they've only seen him once since… what did you call her?" Toby asked, his eyes flicking to Peter and back.

"Goat fletching Keebler elf." Charlotte supplied when her mate didn't answer, Peter's eyes trained on the girl they were called to help.

Toby nodded before finishing. "Yes, since she took him from them."

"You're speaking of Jasper? I've seen him being tugged around school, his face constantly masked but there is pain deep in his eyes. Alice when she is no after me is always touching him." Bella supplied, pressing her hand to Finn's back to calm him down as he tensed when she spoke. "They will need to come with us."

"They're leeches Bella, the ones we hunt." Sam growled out, his eyes firmly locked on the two red eyed leeches.

"We only hunt criminals, drug addicts, the lowest cruellest of humans in the world." Peter replied blankly, finally tearing his eyes away from his Kin. "We are in control but there is three of you and of course Bella."

"That's right, I can make sure they won't harm people Sam, we need to move." She explained as her eyes flickered towards Forks.

Lani vanished quickly before returning in what seemed to be a blink of an eye, a scowl on her face. "A Cullen is on their way, we need to move now."

With a deep sigh Sam nodded, giving his growl of warning before shifting back, Jared and Paul following suit and Bella felt sorry for him as they growled low in a rumble chorus. Finn didn't move, not until Leif had made his way to their side and held out a hand for Bella to take.

"I'll take you with me, I don't trust wolves." He whispered, his eyes flicking up to Finn and back.

Bella frowned but nodded, swinging up onto Toby's back. There was a story behind that line and she would like to know it soon, there was just something hidden beneath it.

* * *

**Author Note: Well here you go! Not really how I wanted the chapter but it'll do.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Dreams of Time **  
Pairing:** Finn/Bella **  
Summary:** She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered **.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Third Point of View**

Bella cast her eyes to the right, spotting her mate keep pace with Toby while her magic rippled out and covered the two Cold Ones. Family, they were her family and how odd is that for her? She has Cold Ones, Shifters, Wolves and Witches… An Original for a Mate. What next? A hunter? A Doppelgänger? A Traveller?

Peter huffed out a laugh and glanced over his shoulder to the tiny slip of a witch. "You'll face them yes."

"Do I even want to know?" Toby asked as they began to slow down in speed, his hands tight around her thighs in worry. Thankfully he knew his strength unlike some and didn't squeeze too hard.

"No." Both Peter and Bella replied as one before breaking out in smiles.

Toby groaned in misery. "Two, there is now two."

"There, there." Charlotte replied unsympathetic from Sage's side.

They came to a stop at the edge of the woods that lead into the small clearing between them and Billy's back yard. It was the meeting place, the one where they told their stories and had their bonfires, well here or second beach.

Sam shifted back and waited while Jared and Paul went forth, his dark eyes flickering from the Elders, to his Imprint and then back to the group behind him warily. "The elders might not react well to this Bella. Not to the traditionals but to the Cold Ones, our history was written by blood because of them."

She knew this. "Then let me explain it to the Elders. Something tells me they will come in handy."

"Be it on your head then Bella, but I will stand by you, I still owe you much." Sam replied before making his way to Emily before she could deny the claims.

Bella took a deep breath and steeled herself before stepping out into the open; she didn't stop until she was face to face with the elders of the tribe: Harry, Sue and Old Quil. She knew that the others followed her as she saw the confusion flicker to concern and then to anger for some as their eyes rested on the Cold Ones.

"They don't hunt innocent." She informed firmly. "They have come to help and to gather their own. They _are_ needed and _will_ sign whatever treaty you give them so they can. But they are my _family_ and I will protect them. I will _leave_ and _you_ can explain to Charlie _why."_

Billy frowned but took the look on her face, seeing the familiar stubborn set jaw, dark eyes that glinted with something dark that he saw in his best friends face from time to time. He knew that look well and always lost the argument when it appeared; it seemed that Bella inherited that gift. He also did not wish to explain to Charlie why Bella had left, the man knew about supernatural to some degree because of his mother but not about the Cullen's.

"Fine, but if one human from our tribe or that of Forks winds up dead because of them then their life is forfeit." He sighed out harshly before turning his head back to the fire.

"Good, now I wish to get this meeting over with. Finn." The second her mate's name fell from her lips he appeared, his hands settling heavily upon her shoulders in a protective embrace.

"As you know the Cullen's have started to become a nuisance, just the two of them. Thankfully I'm in none of their classes but outside is a different matter." She started.

Angela nodded. "Alice Cullen has been constantly pushing between the two of us and has tried on several occasions tried to drag Bella to their table; she even followed us into the bathroom one time."

The wolves seemed to growl at this while the Vampires glowered; Finn had moved his arms from Bella's shoulders to her waist pulling her flush against him. Only three could hear the growl that had continued to roll from his chest.

Toby clenched his jaw before asking his question. "Who was it that was hunting you in my streets?"

"That would be Edward Cullen, he's been showing up around my home as well but he cannot get in because of the barrier spell I placed but I have sensed him following me and he's always staring at me in school." Bella explained, looking up at her mate as he snarled once more.

"It doesn't help that I heard them talking about breaking my mate." Toby's eyes shot to Finn and then to Bella in shock.

"What? What do you mean they were speaking of _breaking_ her?" The Viking demanded.

All eyes snapped to him and then to the spot he was staring at. Those that knew his gift cringed while the others simple stared on in confusion, who was he talking to and _what_ was he talking about?

Finn growled low in his throat and cursed his brother once more. "They want to _mould_ her _,_ to do so they need to _break_ her _."_

"They've been trying to be my friend and Alice has been doing all she can to endear Edward to me. From what I have gathered and deduced is that they hope I'll fall madly in love at his feet." Bella explained with a snort. "Fat chance that is, they've even tried to… uh… compel?"

Peter sucked in a sharp breath while Charlotte hissed furiously, all eyes turned to them then with raised brows. The traditionals didn't see the problem with compelling no matter the horrendous actions they're trying to do but the cold ones?

It was Peter who explained. "We cannot compel like you do, it is purely a hunting mechanism. Our scent is designed in a way to lure humans in, to fog their mind and make them pliable. Charlotte and I don't use it as we usually don't need to lure our prey away and small doses don't do much harm but if used too much then it's deadly. What did Finn say?"

"They wanted to break her so they can mould her," was the sharp reply.

"This means they want her as a pet, a weapon. Witches who are turned into one of us or any who are descended by one are powerful. Our line shows that with me, Jasper came from a sacrificial witch line… the stronger the bloodline or closer to the blood relation say grandparent, parent or great grandparent then the stronger you'll be. Though not many know this." Peter tacked on the end as he saw the horror flash across the traditionals and the witches.

Tobias sighed harshly while raking his fingers through his hair. "The same is for us, we have a little bit extra as you know with me being able to see Finn but we lose our powers. We become unbalanced, those of us that did survive… it's painful. I gave up my powers before the change so I didn't miss them, I didn't work on them like my siblings did and became a warrior so I didn't rely on them as heavily but…"

Sage moved to comfort her mate, her eyes flicking up just above Bella's head and then back to the stunned pack and coven. "You know the history of the Original Family yes?"

"We know the legend of Finn the Berserker; it is our line that forsook the one he destroyed." Alamanda spoke, her green eyes piercing. "We know not of how they came to be."

"I was one of the first change and betrothed to Finn in the old days. His mother was a witch, a powerful one and after the death of the youngest due to werewolves—" sharp inhales echoed around the clearing Bella being the loudest as everything began to click. "—she created the spell to turn them into creatures strong enough to protect their village. She was not expecting for them to turn out the way they did. Two of them were practicing Witches, one a prodigy in his own right, another was a bastard who she had sired with a wolf and it was discovered later when he had killed. Elijah the second eldest and Finn were the same as my mate; they forsook the Magic in them."

Finn looked down and away as the memories bombarded him, the anger at his mother for the loss of his human life and turning them into the monsters they were. The grief over the loss of Henrik and the utter rage that seemed to cling to Elijah while Kol had sunken deep into his own mind when he learned that he had lost his magic. Rebekah had cried for days when she learnt that she could no longer have the life she wanted, unable to find a husband to love and create life of her own.

He felt shame as he looked back to those time, to the petty hate and words he said to all of them but surprisingly it was the shame her felt at what he had done to Niklaus. He always knew that Mikael was not his father and so turned his back upon his brother, kept his eyes downcast to every beating, his tongue sharp with every insult he gave and when Niklaus needed help the most… He turned away like a coward because he didn't wish to be a part of it, just like he did when their mother allowed their aunt to take Freya away.

In his years awake he learnt that becoming what they are enhanced everything, rage, grief, sadness… madness.

But that was still no excuse to turn his back on his family.

"We will fix it." Bella whispered softly up to her mate, her chest pressed against his while she tuned out the story behind them.

Finn sighed and pulled his Little Swan's palm to his lips for a kiss. "I do not know if we can, I don't know if they will want to."

"You will never know unless you try Finn, but whatever you were thinking it wasn't true." She replied while moving her hand up from his lips to his cheek, her thumb brushing under his eye.

He couldn't help but huff out a laugh and close his eyes, nuzzling into the open palm. "I hope you are right."

He really does…

* * *

**Author Note: *swears up a storm* god damn I am so lost in this plot it isn't even funny, help, send me something to speed things up before I talk myself into a circle.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Dreams of Time **  
Pairing:** Finn/Bella **  
Summary:** She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered **.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Third Point of View**

A gasp filled the silent room as the occupant shot up from a dead sleep, his eyes wide and heart racing. Ragged gasping breath was sucked in through his parted lips as he tried to settle, but there was no settling from what he just saw…

A shaking hand pried itself from its fisted form in the bedspread to grasp the phone that rested on the nightstand, swiping up to reveal the time, 3:30am glared back at him. This wasn't right, he wasn't supposed to feel whatever that magic was… he wasn't supposed to know these things or see and hear these things.

With a shudder he pulled the blankets from his body and got to his feet, one hand clutching at his head as the migraine began. The air was icy on his heated flesh, the floor cold against his bare feet but it was what woke him from his hazy state.

His body crashed to the floor as he pushed up from the bed, his legs instantly giving out from under him.

"Maddox? _Maddox!"_ Greta shouted in alarm, dropping to her knees with a thud next to Maddox.

" _Get. Klaus. Get KLAUS!"_ Maddox groaned out, pushing with as much strength as he could to flip himself onto his back. Pain burst behind his eyes as he grasped his head tightly with his right hand while the left clawed at the wooden surface. "NOW!"

Greta got to her feet instantly and rushed towards the drawing room on the second floor. She didn't know why Maddox was requesting Klaus at this time of night but she knew it must be serious, she could feel the lingering power in his room… maybe that was what woke her too?

Without knocking she barged into the room and swore to make up for the interruption later as she saw Klaus paining by the fireside, his blue eyes turning hard as he tore them away from the painting before him. She knew that he hated to be interrupted and those that did, suffered greatly.

"You need to come quick, Maddox has been attacked." She explained, blinking when he disappeared before her eyes, the wind the only indication that he had indeed been in the room and had left it.

Turning, she quickly made her way back towards Maddox's rooms and her own. Worry churning deep in her stomach at the consequences she will surely face in time. It was her job to ward each home so attacks from other witches could not be made and now it has gotten Maddox hurt, her wards had failed and Klaus hated failure.

Klaus paused at Maddox's door breathing in deeply, his eyes scanning the undisturbed room for any sign of who attacked his witch with a growl.

"Leave us!" He snarled towards Greta. Nothing was out of place besides the messed bed and Maddox gasping on the ground. Another growl tore from his lips as he helped his most trusted witch up and back onto the bed, noting the pale and sweaty complexion.

"Who attacked you?" He demanded roughly, cocking his brow as Maddox shook his head vigorously. "Then what?"

"I felt _something…_ it tore me from a dead sleep and I saw things… things I know that cannot be and I should not be able to see." Maddox explained his eyes wide and bloodshot.

Klaus frowned at his witch; Maddox was good for two things Protection and Possession. Anything beyond that he wasn't unable to do perse but had difficulties with it, oh but he was still strong in his own right but Klaus knew Visions were not this witches repertoire.

"What did you see?" He asked calmly.

"I saw your brother, standing by a fire with others in the woods. I saw girl, young but in danger… I felt so much anger, a bloodthirst beyond a normal amount… Cold Ones… I saw my death and salvation… double faces… your freedom and your curse…" Maddox explained with a gasp.

"Elijah? He is in New Yo…" Klaus trailed off as Maddox shook his head.

"No, your other brother… the eldest," he explained. "Finn."

Klaus jerked away from the bed as if he had caught fire, his eyes wide and horror blooming in his chest. "That's impossible; he's still daggered with the others and has been for the last nine hundred years."

"I don't know but he was with the girl I saw," Maddox explained, pressing the palm of his hand into his eye. "Something is going to happen soon and it will change everything."

Many scenarios were rushing through Klaus's head at rapid fire. Panic had replaced the horror, he had to make sure that his family was still daggered and locked away; he couldn't risk Mikael finding them and killing them… He couldn't risk Finn breaking once more and going on a rampage that would rival any other he had previously done, more so than the one that had earned him the name of Berserker.

"What did you mean by double faces?" He asked slowly, his eyes still unseeing.

"I saw Katerina and another, a replica of her… a doppelgänger." Maddox replied slowly in return, trying to process the mass amount of information he was given.

Whoever sent it, whoever allowed him to see what was going to happen was powerful, beyond what he had ever felt before in any other witch he had met. It was an old power, but young at the same time… Brown eyes flashed across his memory, the young girl who had stood beside the eldest Mikaelson.

Klaus stood abruptly and began to place, began to plan. "Do you know where? To both."

Maddox shook his head. "No, with Finn I saw trees and a mix of people… natives, Cold Ones… I saw nothing but the doppelgänger and Katerina in a circle of flames. But I know it would be soon."

"Rest, if you remember anything more don't hesitate to call me. I have to make an errand and possible replace the guards." Klaus informed before making his way down stairs and outside.

If his brother was not in his coffin then someone in his circle was a traitor and if someone was indeed a traitor heads were going to roll. He'd have to find said wayward brother and return him to the casket where he needed to stay until Mikael was dealt with, but that cannot happen until his curse was broken.

A snarl tore from his lips once more before slamming his hand into a passing tree, sending bark and debris flying in every direction while the stump careened forward into another grove of trees.

As the warehouse he had his family being stored in came into view, Klaus pushed himself faster. His eyes taking in every guard that he could see. He did not stop, not when the guards sounded the alarm, not until he had reached his brother's coffin.

Footsteps followed his path, but Klaus did not give them any of his attention as he slowly lifted Finn's coffin lid, heaving a sigh of relief as his brother still remained in stasis. Nothing had changed; he still wore the same tunic and cambric shirt and breeches… a dagger still in his chest.

Klaus slowly began to close the lid before pausing, his head cocking to the side before jerking up the coffin lid once more, his eyes snapping to Finn's neck in confusion. The necklace he always wore, the one that Freya had made long ago with his name was gone.

This didn't bode well…

* * *

**Author Note: Well someone requested what was happening in the TVD world. This is it. Should mention this is like a week before Klaus finds his way into Alaric's body.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** Dreams of Time **  
Pairing:** Finn/Bella **  
Summary:** She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered **.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Third Point of View**

Bella snapped her eyes open with a gasp as she let her power go, the lights flickering and bursting as the rumble of the storm outside grew. She could sense the power in the air, it was a dangerous game to play, feeding and channelling the power of a storm… but it was worth it.

After the bonfire the other week, after feeling that shame and regret, the deep ache in her mate as he thought of his siblings she decided to help in some way. It took a while; actually it took her longer than she had thought it would to track down Niklaus.

Finally tonight she had managed to do so, yet as she watched the feared monster everyone made out to be, it hurt her to see the pain within him. She waited and she watched as he painted a scene she had not ever seen before but beautiful with a sense of sadness and darkness.

When it became obvious that Niklaus was not going to sleep she turned her attentions to the others in the house, walking the darkened halls to look in every room. If finding the witches asleep surprised her it wouldn't have shown, but Bella knew that when her eyes landed on the woman it was not she who Bella had to connect with. The witch was tainted, would betray the hybrid she appeared to care for.

It disgusted Bella beyond compare at what she saw when she laid eyes on the bitch of a witch. The male was a different matter; he truly liked Niklaus and was as loyal as they would come… so it was he who she chose to _show_ what was happening, what was to become.

"It is not a wise thing to play with Elemental Magic my dear." Finn uttered from the window, his eyes peering out into the black sky that swirled violently above. "Though I am impressed, not even my mother could master this magic."

"Not many but my family can," she replied, pulling back the blankets and slipping under as a chill shuddered through her.

Finn frowned and turned his eyes away from the storm to his Little Swan. "There are consequences to this type of magic, it always asks for something in return."

"I know the laws of Magic Finn and I deemed what I did worth it." Bella explained, sitting up from her bed with the blanket wrapped around her. A little bit of her magic for the chance to repair her Finn's family ties, that was so worth it in her opinion. "I'll just be weak for a few days while the storm goes on is all."

It took all her will not to flinch as Finn snapped his head around to her, veins darkening his eyes and illuminating the fire that burned deep within him. It was the first time in her life she had ever seen him furious towards her and she hated to admit that a tiny part of her was terrified, the other part was deeply aroused and she didn't know how to deal with that either.

"Are you out of your mind Isabella? I had thought you of all people would have some common sense in this but it is obviously not true." The words were harsh and they seemed to cut through her very being while fanning the flames of her own ire.

"I did it for you goddess damn it!" She snapped furious, throwing her hands up to silence the room. She didn't wish to wake her father up and she knew that this was going to be a loud fight. The snarl that left Finn's lips was proving her correct as it shuddered the window and the walls with the same amount of force the winds outside were doing to the house.

"Me? I did not ask you to do something so _foolish!"_ He snarled standing to his full height and stared down at his mate. "Did you not forget that you have a coven of Cold Ones after you? That between them and you is less distance than you and the Pack or even Leif? Did you not even _consider_ the consequences or what it would do to _me_ if something were to happen to you because you were drained?"

The last of it was a broken whisper and all ire fled from Bella in a rush as she realised what she had done. No, she didn't think about the consequences, she didn't think about anything but the end result that wasn't a hundred percent guaranteed… oh how _foolish_ she was.

"I… I did not think of that." She admitted her hand dropping just shy from Finn as he shuddered, a broken sob tearing from his lips. It was a sound she had never heard from him nor did she ever wish to hear from him again.

"I can't lose you Little Swan, you are the reason I continue to hold hope for this life." He admitted, still keeping his eyes downcast and face turned from her. "It hurts me beyond words could even describe that I cannot be here to protect you. This… bond that we have, I know there are some cases where I can touch those that do you harm but… there has been more where I cannot."

"You won't lose me Finn, I promise you this." She vowed while scooting closer to her mate, letting her hand trail softly down the contours of his face. "I will fight to the very ends of this earth for you, to stay with you. It has been an oath since I was just a child but now it holds more meaning."

They sat in silence, neither willing to break it once Finn had pulled her into his arms. There was nothing to be said beyond what had already been said and even though Finn knew she swore to him that he'd never lose her… something deep down told him otherwise and he did not know what it would be…

Would it be his family? The bickering and petty hate they all seemed to have, will they hurt her just to hurt him for all the pain he caused them so long ago.

Would it be his father who had yet to be stopped?

His mother in some way who he knew wanted them dead, had wanted them gone since she realised what they had become so long ago before she was killed… before Mikael swore vengeance and his little family was torn apart.

Or will it be the Cold Ones?

Species and questions formed in his mind like the violent storm outside. Shattering and screaming inside his head as he took in every little detail of his beloved death, kidnapping, torture… over and over as he held her close to reassure him that it was just his paranoia.

What was worse… what was worse was that above all that… what he feared the most was losing her because of himself…

Would it be _he_ who would hurt her, push her away forever?

Finn did not know the answers to these plaguing thoughts but for now he would relish any time he was able to get with his Little Swan and pray to the goddess his swift undaggering so he could vent his frustrations towards the Cold Ones if Leif or the others didn't deal with them beforehand.

But more importantly he just wanted to feel her. There were times when he could feel the warmth of her skin, the texture of her hair between his fingers but now when he needed the comfort of it most all he could feel was the chill and the soft fabric of magic that surrounded her that kept him tethered here.

Soon. Hopefully soon.

* * *

**Author Note: You can thank Buggy for the chapter lol, started to read her Kol/Bella and got the desire to write some Finn.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** Dreams of Time **  
Pairing:** Finn/Bella **  
Summary:** She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered **.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Third Point of View**

The groan that left Bella's mouth had Angela chuckling, her eyes flicking up from the book before her to her friend. "This is what happens when you use Elemental Magic."

"Ugh…" the rest of the words were muffled in her arm.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite get that." Angela replied with mirth.

Dark eyes peered out from behind chestnut curls, narrowed in annoyance. "I said that if I knew feeling like I'm halfway to my death and sickly was the consequence I would have found a different method to do what I needed."

"I could have helped if you…" Angela reminded, looking up from the book once more and cast a look around the library for prying eyes or ears but she could see the shimmer of Bella's illusion bubble. "Sending messages is what I'm good at besides Seeing."

Bella shook her head and pulled herself up into a sitting position. "No, I didn't want anyone to know what I was doing, even Finn doesn't know or Lief but it was worth it… there are things still yet to be decided but it is up to the person I contacted and the employer."

"Bella, the others are worried. The storms been going on for three days now and you're still not a hundred percent…" Angela replied concerned.

"Stop, I've heard it from all of you and so far nothing has happened." Bella huffed before standing. "Now, the bell is about to go and we got English. Can we just… not talk about this till after school? We have a meeting down by the border."

The sigh that left Angela's lips was both in annoyance and in worry. "Okay I'll leave that topic till then but… the Cullen's are becoming more persistent. Edward and Alice have been following you non-stop and pushing into our groups or a conversation for three days and it's worrying me… not only that Edward transferred into your Advanced Biology class and convinced the teacher to partner him with you."

A scowl twisted on Bella's face at that, her dark eyes roaming lazily over the shelves and people in the library for the infuriating gold that always seemed to be there before hissing as she saw both of the Cullen's hiding in the corner.

Agitation sparked in her eyes and a wicked smile graced her lips catching Angela's attention. She immediately relaxed her pose and subtly raised her eyes enough to see what was about to happen over the top of her book, nearly biting her tongue as Alice screamed wildly as a large spider dropped down upon her head.

Thanks to Peter, Bella knew that even though most animals stayed away from their kind the insects and whatnot had no qualms and Alice was terrified of spiders as Bella found out one evening when Alice followed her home.

"Get it off! GET IT OFF!" Alice screamed out as she brushed her hands wildly over her body, nearly breaking the Cold Ones' rule of Don't Expose to Humans if not for Edward stilling her arms and flicking the spider away.

"This is a library, keep it down or leave." The head librarian hissed sternly as she rounded the corner, not taking their excuses for why Alice was screaming as Bella had waved away the illusion.

"Some of us are trying to study for tests here." She taunted, giving the glaring Cold Ones a smirk as the librarian practically frogmarched them from the room.

When the door to the library shut behind them Angela let out a snicker, her shoulders shaking with the force as she muffled her laughter into her hand. "That was probably not a good idea."

Shrugging Bella began to gather her books once more. "I am so beyond caring right now, I feel like death and they won't leave me the hell alone. Anything to one up them is fantastic since I can't set them on fire as Finn wishes to do that himself."

"Alright, well we have English to get to." Angela chuckled as she hurriedly shoved all her books in her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Fuck." Bella muttered with a groan. "Another class where he's going to be staring at me and on top it off we have to watch Romeo and Juliet."

"I thought you liked the classics?" Angela asked.

With a huff Bella turned to one of her best friends and cocked her brow. "Yes but can you honestly say that listening to Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley read Shakespeare and wrongly I may add, is fun?"

Well Angela had to admit she did have a point. "True."

"Speaking of boys, what is with you and Ben?" Bella asked, laughing when a brilliant blush lit up Angela's cheeks. "I knew it, you liiiike him. He also liiiikes you."

"Shut up!" Angela teased, pushing Bella slightly and rolling her eyes as several students turned around and looked at her bewildered.

"No I'm serious Ang, he really likes you but the boy is shy as a curled hedgehog so you'll have to ask him." Bella explained with a smirk. "It's adorable how he stammers around you and vice versa, a true diamond in the rough he is."

"Yes but what am I supposed to tell him? Hi, I really like you and was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies... oh by the way I'm a witch from a long line of witches and my dad is a hunter and oh… I'm friends with vampires and shifters?" Angela hissed under her breath as they stepped into the classroom. She didn't really need to whisper as she could still sense the silent charm and the illusion around them but it was better safe than sorry.

"Of course! He's the biggest nerd there is besides you in our grade, I'm sure that if you tell him he wouldn't even bat an eye about it. He'd be asking you a million questions but still!" Bella replied as they took their seat, giving Ben a wide grin from his spot beside Eric Yorkie.

As Angela went to reply the teacher walked in and bringing with him the TV for the movie, earning a few groans and chuckles of laughter but Angela turned her attention back to Bella and glared softly. "Drop it or I'll bring up the reason why you're not feeling so well."

"Since when did you get so devious?" Bella chuckled with her hands raised in surrender. "But fine, let's get through the class."

In the back both Edward and Alice were having a silent argument, both furious that their attempts so far have been foiled by something or another.

 _"You promised me her!"_ Edward hissed furious at vampire speed so no one would hear him.

Alice rubbed her temples as she shot Edward a glance. _Well I cannot see anymore! If worse comes to worse we will have to go through the last plan we made._

Images of what they had planned as the alternative flashed through both of their minds, it was the last option for them and so far everything else has failed. Edward cannot break into her room and use his scent to control her in her sleep and all attempts to do so at school were foiled by her, the teachers or her friends.

It didn't help that she made frequent trips to the reservation and come back reeking of mutt.

When Edward had his chance, all that will change but for now he just had to bide his time a little longer.

* * *

**Author Note: Holy shit guys, so sorry for the long delay but I've been unable to write for anything for the last few months and I didn't really want to force a chapter out…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** Dreams of Time **  
Pairing:** Finn/Bella **  
Summary:** She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered **.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**Third Point of View**

Nik found himself staring down the familiar eyes of Tatia and Katerina. He had sent Maddox a head to confirm the story his noble brother had told him.

Oh, they found the doppelgänger alright and had plans to lure him back to the wretched town that was the beginning of everything, how fitting that the last pieces of his curse were in the town that was built near the old village where the curse started.

Soon he will be free of this pain and torment, free to feel his body shift with each moon if he desired compared to the agony of being locked away, of the sensation of his animal crawling and tearing at his skin.

But what would please him more was that once his curse was broken there would be more of a chance for him to protect his family and then his family could be together once again. There would be no risk of their father finding and killing them, not with him being the stronger of the two. He would not allow that monster to hurt him or those he cared for again, even if he was classed as a monster to all and by all those he loves.

Bekah, Kol and... Finn... His eldest brother... there were many things that came to mind when he brought himself to think of his eldest brother. There was barely any love between them, even when they were growing up and yet...

With a sigh, Klaus ran a hand through his hair as he went over the warehouse footage once more, over several years worth of footage to see whom could have taken his brother's most prized possession. There was nothing, no one suspicious or even a soul that went near the coffins unless they were his most trusted and only when he needed to transport them.

"What on earth?" He mutters with a squint as he watches a soft shimmer over his brother's coffin every now and then. "Odd."

It took only a moment to load the files he needed and move to the other room, plug the USB drive in and load it on the TV for a bigger image, watching the scene over and over again. It was magic he was sure of it but the more he tried to spot it the less he saw it. It concerned him greatly, was a witch tapping into his brother's energy? Was it they who took his necklace or someone else?

For now, he'd have to let it go until Maddox was free from his current mission as he did not trust Greta a bit with something like this. Not with the way she was looking at him, how she always dismissed Maddox and tried to push her will onto his subjects like as if she too was their master.

She was nothing but a tryst, something to keep him occupied. At first, he had indeed found her charming but her sweeter side slipped further and further away and her true colours shone through, she was just as manipulating like the rest and he knew all her dirty little secrets and hidden skeletons. But he still needed her so he turned a blind eye for now but there were plans in place that only he and Maddox knew, in the end Greta won't survive.

"Is it true?" He didn't need to greet the caller as he answered within the first ring.

 _"It is, her name is Elena Gilbert adopted daughter of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, she's seventeen and is awfully close to the Salvatore brothers. I sent you a file."_ Maddox explained. " _There are many secrets in this town, many problems to unravel but that is not the problem."_

A frown pulled at Klaus's brows as he opened the images. "What is the problem then?"

 _"The rumors about your brother being here is true, he is also the one aiding the Salvatore brothers, the doppelgänger, and her little witch friend. Katherine Pierce is also here, I keep hearing snippets of her name in conversation... they are not careful where they discuss sensitive topics."_ He explained with a perplexed tone.

Image after image of the doppelgänger filled his screen, images of her and two women, of her with a young man, her and Stefan, her and the other Salvatore that his good old friend Stefan called Damon. Elijah with all of them, he had not changed besides the haircut, still all prim and proper.

"We may have to change our plans slightly then, find out all you can about those closest to her and then send me feedback. We'll still proceed with the original plan but with a different face, if my brother is there that is." Klaus sighed out while closing the documents on the screen before him.

 _"I will do as you ask and get back to you in a couple of days; I'm working my way into the inner circle so to speak via the witch. She's clueless and not as strong as the rest of her line predicts very little guidance and very little maturity."_ The disgust and amusement were evident in Maddox's tone.

"Then be careful, make sure they don't catch on to who you are, why you're there and who you work for or it would end badly for everyone." He instructs back before hanging out, his hand coming to rest at his temple as he felt an oncoming headache began to form.

There were so many things he had to do, so many things that had questions upon questions and very little to no answers... like the magic that caused Maddox to See, that woke him from a dead sleep and shook him so badly... then there was the mystery of the magic surrounding Finn.

It was slightly concerning but the witch he trusted most to know the whereabouts of his family was unable to scan it, was it the same person who sent a message to Maddox or was it someone else? But unfortunately it was something that he had to put aside, for now, all his focus had to be on getting the tools he needed to break the curse and now with his brother being there, he had to be extra careful.

With a shake of his head Klaus poured himself a drink, now was the time to plan. Soon he will get all the answers he needed, he just had to wait.

* * *

**Author Note: Time to speed things up a bit yes? BTW not a huge fan of Bekah and Elijah, they'll be dicks... just a fyi...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** Dreams of Time **  
Pairing:** Finn/Bella **  
Summary:** She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered **.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Third Point of View**

When Bella woke it was to the familiar sensation of being drugged and concussed, and the very unfamiliar sensation of being stifled. It felt as if she had swallowed the desert, floated upon the clouds all the while being drowned in a dense liquid but could still breathe.

She shifted slightly, panic flaring within her chest as she realised that her hands were bound as was her torso and legs. Her eyes flew open to see herself in the middle of a room, a white haze cast by whatever was in her system bringing forth a migraine of epic proportions.

" _Finn."_ She rasped as she began to struggle. _"Finn!"_

In a blink of an eye, she found herself gasping as a cold hand closed around her neck, her back crunching painfully against the wall. Black eyes peered at her as she struggled to free herself, to call upon her magic and summon her mate but nothing seemed to work.

 _"_ Don't call _his name!_ You are _MINE_ do you hear me." Edward snarled before tossing her across the room and into the wall of picture frames he had arranged not long before.

Bella flinched as she struggled to get to her hands and knees when she felt a hand calmly touch her to aid her.

"I'm sorry Love, I did not mean to do that you just should not have provoked me is all. All will be well, let's get you up and back into the chair." Edward cooed gently, all signs of his anger gone as he placed her into a new chair and tied her hands once more.

She didn't utter a word as Edward began to clean up the mess, plans forming in her head and questions as to why she couldn't summon her magic. Though those questions died as she took a good look around the room, the walls were painted yes but there was a feature in the room that had her insides chilling.

The fireplace across from her was part of the original foundry, wasn't modernized at all and that's not what concerned her... what concerned her was the carvings in the brickwork, wrought iron in the compelling shapes of Bindweed, Clove, and Dogbane... Three plants used for a binding spell... Next to them were Sambucus or Elder, Hawthorn and Lily of the Valley... three used generally for protection, cleansing, and purification.

But all of them together was a bad sign for her. She remembers reading about places that had those specific flowers written in her grandmother's Grimoire, it was a house built with certain crystals crushed up into the mortar and iron mixed in with the brickworks. The flowers were hidden in the hollowed out iron replicas of said flowers.

It was a dampening house, a small little shack built back around the witch's trials by witches for witches. Mainly it was to hold witches that were out of control of their powers, interrogation or a holding cell. Her powers would not work her, not unless there was a crack in the barrier from the renovation.

"They will find me." She rasped out, lifting her head enough to glare at the cold one before her. "There is no safe place on this earth for you to hide where they won't be able to find you, you bastard."

She knew that provoking him was a bad idea, that saying things like that would bring her more pain and possibly death but for her kin and friends to find her he needed to be out of the house, needed to be far away from here so a tracking spell would work on him.

Edward snarled again but refrained from striking out. "You will learn your place! A woman is to respect her husband, to speak when spoken to!"

"Husband?" Bella spat out with more force than necessary to hide the surprise. "I will _never_ marry you, I have a mate already and it sure as hell ain't a _Leech_ like you."

Her heart dropped as she used the word leech, hoping that his anger will direct towards the wolves, at least then they will have an easier time in finding him and then, in turn, finding her. A smirk pulled at her lips as Edward jerked his head back in surprise, yes she let it slip that she knew what he was and though that gave up her advantage the surprise on his face was so worth it.

"You know what I am?" He asked in shock before frowning. "Yet you're not afraid of me, I could kill you if I wanted to."

A snorting laugh escaped her lips as she lifted her head higher, shrugging as much as she could with bound hands. "Yeah, so can another human being, so could a dog, so could a dedicated duck... you're not special."

The emotions that crossed Edward's face before he let out a shattering roar amused her more than terrified her. She could be scared if she allowed herself to be but she also knew that once the others found her gone there was no way they would stop till they found her.

Toby would not stop looking for her and Sage would do all she needed to do get Finn.

She just hoped that her being late to the meeting would alert them that something was wrong, that what they had been preparing for had happened sooner than expected. Bella couldn't help but curse herself once more as she would have had more strength if not for her foray into Elemental Magic.

"You will love me, you will be my wife." Edward hissed in her face, venom dripping from his chin and sizzling on the rope and shirt at her waist.

With a defiant glare, Bella spat in his face. "I will never love a _monster_ like you."

She watched him rage until he raced out the door in fury, cracking the door frame as he did so. Her head and body slumped as exhaustion washed over again, a prayer to the gods and goddesses that they would find her soon before it was too late...

_I'm so sorry Finn... so sorry._

* * *

**Author Note: So short I know but hey, another update!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** Dreams of Time **  
Pairing:** Finn/Bella **  
Summary:** She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life, Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered **.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Third Point of View**

Angela rushed towards La Push with haste beyond going above the law as she was unlike her vampire friends and was unable to get out of tickets. Even if the emergency was dire, she could risk being grounded or even incapacitated in any way, not till Bella was found.

How could this happen? Bella was out the door and on her way over to pick her up for the meeting and when she was ten minutes late Angela began to worry because it takes about five to reach her place from Bella's…

This was when Angela rushed over to find Bella's truck empty, her bag scattered across the dirt and driver's door open. Bella was taken and she didn't know who by or why. Was it the Cullen's or was it some other supernatural creature that finally found out who she was?

Either way, Angela knew she needed to reach La Push where the others were waiting. Thus it didn't surprise her when she found herself staring into the dark eyes of Tobias several feet away from her car in a blink of an eye.

"Where's Bella?" He demanded, his eyes scanning her face desperately.

"I don't know, she was supposed to pick me up but when she was ten minutes late I went over and found her bag scattered across the drive and her door open. I came here right away!" She explained with tears in her eyes.

Toby snarled as he let go of the witch and took off towards his kins house, Peter, Sage and Sam hot on his heels. It was hard for Sam who had to divert his path while Peter, Sage and Toby raced through the streets but even then he could smell the fresh scent of leech.

The roar of fury that left Toby's lips made Sage blink as she remembered the last time her Mate had made that sound, it was when he found out the last of his kin had vanished and assumed dead, it was a mix of fury and agony but it also didn't bode well for the people who caused it.

" _Cullen!"_ Toby snarled furiously before following the fresh scent trail till it ended on an old dirt road where it vanished, only fresh tire tracks were the only thing left to give clues. "We need to find her immediately; I don't care what our plans were now Peter, he has her!"

Peter rubbed his head in frustration, his gift gave him no hint that this was going to happen or he would have informed everyone immediately. Something was blocking him and he had a feeling that nothing the Witches they were acquainted with would be able to find her. "We need to find Finn; he is the only one who will be able to find her… Magic won't help, I don't know why but…"

"I'll make a few calls and see if anyone knows where Klaus will be," Sage informed her mate while pulling out her phone. "We don't have a choice my love; we need to find Isa and the only way to do that is to make nice with Klaus. We also have to inform Charlie."

A deep rumbling growl escaped Tobias's mouth as he paced up and down the patch of dirt road, curses of his youth spilling past his lips a moment later, at the situation and at the fact that his Mate would have to search out the one person they have been avoiding since Finn got daggered away.

"Fine," He hissed while trying to calm down enough to hide his vampiric face. "Sam, go back with Sage. Peter and I will go have a little _chat_ with the Cullen's."

Peter's shoulders sagged at this, any chance of saving Jasper from the family dropped down to slim to fucking none, especially in the wake of his kin's wrath. There was no way for him to get out of this or turn it around, not that he particularly wanted to at this current time, not with his little one missing… she was the only human so far not to flinch at him or witch to instantly hate him on the spot because of what he was.

Family or not it was instinct for all kinds to hate their kind and that was because of their so called kings… they preyed on the witches back when they still held trials, condemning them to a fate worse than death… it pissed off a lot of supernatural creatures.

"Peter," Lief warned as he cracked his fingers and rolled back his shoulders to stand straighter. "Let's go."

Sage gave her mate one last kiss and a promise to be safe before turning on her foot and making her way back to La Push with Sam panting on her heels.

"I know you want to help the Major." Toby supplied as he turned his eyes away from where his mate vanished to Peter. "But Bella's life comes before his, sire or not."

"I know," Peter replied with determination, his eyes turning flat black in a matter of moments as he let the Captain free.

Toby nodded before following the scent trails to the Cullen mansion, the trees whizzing pass him some even cracking with the force as he swings out to release his rage beforehand. He doesn't care if they hear him coming, there will be nowhere to run to, in fact, he hopes they hear him coming…

Six pairs of golden eyes widened as Toby suddenly appeared before them, Peter not long behind him, his eyes black and shirt missing letting his scars shine free in the diminishing light.

"Peter?" Jasper asked confused before stiffening as black eyes locked onto him. "Captain."

"Major," Peter replied briskly.

Carlisle swallowed hard as he took in the very pissed off traditional before him, "I am Carlisle Cullen, leader of this coven… what business do you have here?"

A deep rumbling bark of laughter escaped Tobias's lips as he moved forward and lifted Carlisle up in the air by his throat, giving a warning snarl to the others as they went to intervene.

"I wouldn't if I were you, he's not someone ta piss off." The Captain drawled out as Carlisle struggled uselessly in Toby's hand, gasping as little facets began to creep up his face from the force of the Traditional's grip. "I'd suggest to you that you answer all his questions honestly or ya not gonna last the night."

Before Toby could speak, Jasper stepped forward with a frown, letting a wave of calm roll off of him and to the others, blinking in surprise when the vampire didn't even show a hint that his power affected him. "What are you doing with a Traditional, Peter?"

"I suggest you try and not manipulate me, _boy,_ you're only still alive because Peter wants you to be." Toby rumbled out as he threw the good doctor at his Mate's feet. "Now tell me where Edward has taken Bella."

"What?" Esme asked as she clutched Carlisle close to her chest. "We were under the impression that Edward and Bella were going to see her mother…"

Whatever was going to be said was cut off with a whimper as the furious glowing eyes of the Traditional locked onto her. "Are you to tell me that you had no clue your son and daughter was stalking my kin at school? At her home and where she went with her father and friends? That you had no clue they tried to force themselves into her life unwantedly?"

"We were under the impression that Edward and Bella were in love, that she was his mate." Carlisle rasped out, earning a chuckle from Toby.

"Oh that's far from the truth and if you don't know where Edward has taken her then there is only one person who does." Toby chuckled darkly before turning his attention to Alice who was slowly creeping backwards.

"Now, now runt… you owe me some answers." Toby snarled as he closed the distance between him and Alice, grasping her hair tightly and savouring the cry of pain. "And you will answer them or your death will be slow and painful. Let's get to it shall we?"

* * *

**Author Note: Mwahahaha**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:** Dreams of Time **  
Pairing:** Finn/Bella **  
Summary:** She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered **.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

For the first time since Alice woke alone in that field with no one around her nor the memory to help her... her visions failed and she was afraid. Truly afraid. The traditional before her radiated age and power beyond what she could see or understand.

There was nothing in her future but blackness. A black so consuming that she knew told her death. It was unforeseen... how could her plans have failed so quickly? Edward that _fool_ had gone against her instructions and wishes.

A scream tore through her lips as she felt the Traditional yank her hair once more, feeling the strands tear free from her scalp and taking little chunks with them. It was not a pain she had felt in this life before, it was not something she would ever have prepared for because she saw herself as queen and Edward at her side with Bella chained to their thrones doing their bidding.

"Tell me _leech_ where is my kin?" The Traditional asked with dark piercing eyes.

With a defiant hiss, she spat at his feet, screaming out as his hand tore free a good chunk of her hair and scalp, a look in his eyes that said he was bored. It was a look she knew well, a look that had been in Jasper's eyes when he had to kill someone. The Traditional was a warrior and knew the art of torture and killing.

With a sigh the Traditional removed his coat and rolled up his sleeves revealing the knotwork tattoos and oddly enough scars, it went all in slow motion as his hands grasped above and below her knee tightly before _pulling_ but not enough force to tear it completely _._

"Tell me where he took Bella," Tobias growled, veins spreading around his eyes as he let his true face free while slowly pulling the limb free. He glanced up quickly to see Peter holding back the other coven members and the Major just sitting on the stairs with a blank stare.

"I... don't... know." Alice gasped out, "Please stop!"

In a blink, Peter had taken Alice from Tobias's hold and buried her several inches into the drywall of the hallway. "Stop? Ya beg for him t'stop when ya didn't take my own kin's insistence for you to stop harassing her? Why should we stop? What reason are ya to give me so I don' just burn ya here in tha hallway?"

Fissures spread up Alice's jaw and face from beneath his fingertips, venom dripping down and closing them instantly and pulling whimpers from her lips. _If_ she was to live then she'd forever have the spider webbed scars across her face for the rest of her wretched life.

"Captain put her down," Tobias ordered, pulling his kin back from the Cold One and taking his place. "Let me give you a history of my family. My mate is Sage, first changed into a vampire by an original and not just any Original, the eldest."

A sharp inhale left Carlisle's lips that had Tobias's lips twitching up into a smirk as a dark chuckle left his lips. "Oh yes, Finn the Berserker. Well, back to what I was saying, you see I was a Swanson Witch... or was until I was changed. I assume you thought Bella was just an ordinary human with extraordinary abilities that would aid you in your mad quest?"

"Yes." She gasped out once more as he glowered at her when she didn't answer.

"Well, my Bella happens to be the _last_ of our line and holds the power of those that have passed... not only that... your _brother_ has taken her and trust me... if she is not found before my Mate finds her creator... the world will burn to ashes and your head will be the first to do so." Tobias explained calmly over the screams as he slowly entered his hand through the underside of her ribcage and yanked one out.

 _"STOP THIS!"_ Esme screamed out in a sob, her eyes watery as Carlisle kept her locked within his arms.

" _Be SILENT!"_ Tobias snarled furiously, yanking out another rib in his fury at the interruption.

Several ragged breaths later Tobias turned back to the Cold One within his clutches as he deconstructed her piece by piece. "Bella has been claimed by Finn, she's his mate and he hers. Your _brother_ took her and now your fate and the fate of your _family_ rests on you telling me where the _FUCK HE IS!"_

Sobs wracked Alice's frame as another rib was removed, leaving five left on her left side. The agony was excruciating worse than the burning of the change. She wanted it to stop and Alice could feel the pleas leave her lips as another was removed from the other side, she couldn't think or see beyond the pain and darkness.

_"I don't know! He- escape—visions..."_

A frustrated sigh escaped Tobias's lips at the babbled speech and let the creature go before turning to face the others, his fingers itching for his old sword. The coven leader had his eyes adverted while his mate sobbed into his chest and the big one was staring blankly while he held his own mate in his arms. They were of no use to him so he turned his eyes to the Major who was casually sitting on the steps as if the torture of someone he had shared a bed with was nothing.

"I am three seconds away from just burning this house down with everyone in it. Please do explain what the fuck she was saying before I do so." He hissed out through gritted teeth. "You know what, no."

In three swift easy steps, Toby has moved and tore the Cold One's head from her body, severing the vocal cords and plunging them into semi-silence once more. The sobs grew louder as he did this, his fingers twitching towards his pocket that held his lighter as he eyed the pool of venom at his feet.

He was not in the mood to fuck around today, nor was he in the mood to deal with all this bullshit.

"Edward was able to dance around Alice's visions," Jasper explained after a moment. "She was being honest about tha' fact that she didn't know where the bastard was."

Toby growled low in his throat and shoved the Major forward, his hand tangling into the golden curls as he lead him and carried out the head of the seer. "Captain."

The Captain's eyes glittered at his kin as he caught the dark gleam in the Viking's eyes. He knew the Cullen's would not live through this meeting and thankfully his creator was not a part of that equation. "Yes?"

"Burn it and all within," Tobias ordered darkly as he turned back to the house. "Make it _last._ Make them _suffer_ like their _son_ and _brother_ has been doing over the last few months."

A dark pleased grin pulled at the Captain's lips as he got the order. Tobias may be a kind man in theory and only to a few, he didn't care that the rest of the Cullen's were innocent or not, one of them had taken his family, had _hurt_ his family and now he'll make that member suffer. He was known to be ruthless if pushed and those that lived to tell the tale made sure never to cross the vampire again, it didn't help that Tobias was from Finn's bloodline, they all seemed to carry that savage rage and bloodthirst.

"With pleasure."

It was time to play.

* * *

**Author Note: Oh look... a small update for you all...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:** Dreams of Time **  
Pairing:** Finn/Bella **  
Summary:** She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered **.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Third Point of View**

Klaus paced in his study, his eyes flickering to the unconscious witch on his couch and back. This was twice now where Maddox had woken up with a scream except this time he passed out once more and nothing the hybrid did woke him.

They were making headway for the ritual, they knew where the doppelgänger was thanks to Elijah and his foolishness and therefore they knew where the moonstone and Katerina was as well. It was good, Klaus was please and he was happy… he was three steps closer to breaking the curse, which was when life decided to say fuck you once more.

Contrary to popular belief, he liked Maddox… the warlock was loyal and just as ruthless if needed.

So it was concerning that Maddox was like this and reeking of fear.

Maddox was trapped, trapped in a forest with howls and snarls. Screaming echoed in every direction, people calling for a name that jumbled with the harsh beat of his heart and drifted off in the wind and crashing waves. The scent of rain was strong so was the cloying smell of herbs and fire, he was cold and yet he could not feel the wind…

So much noise, so, so, so much noise.

_Finn!_

He paused in his running, since when was he running, at the call of the Originals name. _What, who would call that name?_

_FINN!_

The voice was panicked, desperate even and something within his cold heart ached.

_BELLA!_

_WHERE IS SHE?_

WHERE HAS HE TAKEN HER?

This was new, the voice, unlike anything he had heard before… It was not from an original but something close in power and it was _angry…_ He spun around in a circle but all he could see was trees, a never-ending canopy of them. He could hear the ocean in one direction faint as it was and could feel the magic in the ground… something was wrong.

 _Help us…_ A voice whispered, echoed by many… Ancestors? A coven? _Must find her…_

_Help us… find… mate… help find…_

"Who?" He asked, his words carried with the wind and echoed amongst the pines. "Find who?"

No answer came. It wasn't the right answer, they could only tell so much.

"Help how? How can I help?" He asked turning once more as he heard the snarls grow close, hear the sound of metal screeching.

_Wake him… Wake him… Wake him… Wake him…_

Confusion swept through Maddox, fear blooming in his chest as the snarls grew closer and closer as the voice cried out for him to wake someone. This wasn't right, this place, this magic was unlike anything he had dealt with before. Everything here screamed danger, a danger of all sorts…

_Time running out… death… help us… mate captured… danger… danger is coming… wake him!_

"Wake who?" he cried out as a blur caught his eye, he could die here if caught. This was no ordinary dream walking, this was stronger, _ancient._

_WAKE THE BESERKER!_

Maddox shot up with a scream as he threw out his hands to push away the oncoming blur, his magic rippling out in waves sending everything before him back. Klaus dodged the table and the chairs as he made his way to Maddox's side, his name on his lips.

"MADDOX!" Klaus roared as he grasped the warlock close, knocking him from his fear.

The warlock stilled as everything vanished and the room came back into view, his heart hammering painfully with each gulp full of air he took. "We need to wake him…" he gasped out as he spun to face Klaus his hands grasping the original with all he could. "Danger… Danger… must find her… must wake him…"

"Slow down Maddox, tell me what happened? What was it? Was it like the other time?" Klaus asked.

"No," He replied with a vigorous shake of his head and wide panicked eyes. "No, that was different… it was one witch who wanted to help you… this was many… I was trapped… it was a message. Something has happened Klaus… something bad will happen if I don't help them…"

Anger swelled up within Klaus at that. "Are they threatening you?"

"No, _no…"_ Maddox replied once more. "They're scared… someone was angry… I heard names called in the distance, tearing metal and the ocean. Someone was taken and I think it was the Witch who was helping us… they said mate captured."

"You said they?" Klaus asked as he helped Maddox sit up and fetched two glasses of scotch; it would seem they would need it.

Maddox took the offered drink and threw it back in one go, coughing at the burn but it helped him warm up a little as he tried to grasp his scattered memories. It was confusing and he was terrified, a first for him because he was used to dark magic… but this wasn't dark magic… it was magic he was never taught nor thought he'd be able to connect with. How did they pull him there? _Why_ did they pull _him_ there?

He was no one special in the magic world; he wasn't all that powerful considering some… but… As his eyes flickered up to the hybrid he remembered. He remembered the name that was first called the one that made him pause. _Finn…_

"I don't know how they found me, how the first witch found me but I know why." He said never looking away from the Originals face.

Klaus tilted his head and raised a brow, waiting for the warlock to continue.

"Because of you," Maddox explained.

"Come again?" Klaus asked as he stood alert, Maddox was targeted because of _him?_ Was it because of someone wanted him or was it revenge? Or was… " _Elijah…"_

"No, it wasn't Elijah… The magic they used was old, ancient much like the first Witch used but this time they needed to have more power to find me… Klaus, the first witch found me by herself… a coven had to find me this time, a _coven_ do you understand?" Maddox tried to explain, he knew he was pushing his boundaries by speaking so familiar with his boss but fuck… "They needed my help and they needed my help because I can get a message to _you."_

Klaus began to pace once more, his hand clenched tight around the glass. If it wasn't Elijah then who? And who was powerful enough to use ancient spells that a _coven_ had to do it together? His mother would be one of them, yes but she was still trapped on the other side.

"Tell me more; they wanted you to help them. You said something bad has happened, you mentioned that you had to find her but who is her and _who_ must you wake?" All these questions made him angry, made him frustrated because they were being sidetracked once more. He just _knew_ it _._

"I heard your brother's name being yelled in the dream… before the coven began to speak. It was faint but I could hear it, like a lingering trace." Maddox began with a frown, his eyes distant as he tried to remember. "They said to wake the Berserker…"

Horror filled Klaus as Finn's known name was uttered from Maddox's lips… They want him to wake his eldest brother? The one who _hated_ him and wished to end his very existence, the one who was known to be violent more so than he and…

"Oh…" Klaus muttered out loud as his horrified thoughts cut off as everything clicked together.

The traces of magic Maddox said that was over his brother, his missing necklace that was never removed but now gone… Maddox being called to look for someone because something bad had happened and… someone took Finn's mate… If this witch was powerful to pull his daggered brother into a dream world then truly Finn was conversing with others, he was trapped and now his mate was taken….

A war broke out within him, undagger Finn or continue on with the unbreaking of his curse?

No, he could wait for another full moon… No matter how much Finn hated him, a mate was sacred in their world and not so easily found. To find it and then lose it was unthinkable and if this witch of Finn's was powerful enough to do what she did then maybe… just maybe she could help him.

In a blink of an eye, he pulled out his cell and placed a call. "Bring me Finn's coffin to my house immediately, I want it here within the hour with fresh blood."

It was time to wake the Berserker.

* * *

**Author Note: God damn was this hard to write…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Title:** Dreams of Time **  
Pairing:** Finn/Bella **  
Summary:** She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life, Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered **.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

As Klaus watched his minions carry his brother's coffin inside his home a thought struck him, perhaps it was not wise to wake Finn alone. The last time they saw one another it was not on the best of terms and it ended up with Klaus driving a dagger in his heart.

What if Finn was the same? What if his anger had not ebbed and if indeed Finn had a mate and she was taken then that anger would triple till nothing was left but fire and ash.

"Maddox," He called turning to look at the witch he trusted most and above all in his employment. "If we are to wake Finn then we will need Sage by our side to temper him. Find her."

Maddox nodded and exited the room silently; pulling Greta with him who still was fuming over the fact that she's been kicked out of Klaus's bed. It served her right really, she was getting too egotistic and was allowing the 'power' get to her head that she was favoured over the others when in reality she was just an easy lay.

He gathered all Greta would need to do a tracking spell from the cabinet and placed it on the dining room table, lighting the candles with a flick of his wrist while watching as Greta laid out the map of America. A sense of unease washed over him as he watched the crystal sway and then stop, it was the quickest he'd seen the spell work, even more so when the crystal landed on the current city they were in.

In a blink he had the map of their current city on the table, watching as the crystal landed on a place he knew where a hotel was on the other side of the city. A sigh escaped his lips as he wrote down the address and made his way back to his employer, handing him the paper.

"This can't be right," Klaus stated staring hard at Maddox.

"I thought so too but I double checked it, she's here across town." He explained. "Perhaps whoever is contacting me and has been speaking with your brother has also been contacting her."

Klaus shook his head. "I don't know. Take a few men and go fetch her for me will you?"

Maddox bowed his head and began to make his way to the garage, the men already following him. He didn't know how he was going to handle this situation but he did not want to let Klaus down, nor did he want to let the being whose tried to contact him down.

The door opened in a rush before Maddox could even raise his hand, stepping back just as quick when a stake came rushing to his face. "I mean no harm, Klaus sent me."

Sage stared at the human before her, her eyes narrowing on the two vampires behind him in suspicion. She was surprised that Klaus came to her first, or well his minion but this made it easier for her, quicker for her too. There wasn't much time left and Finn needed to be awakened.

"Take me to him." She demanded while grabbing her purse and closing the door behind her.

Maddox raised his brows but said nothing, thankfully relieved that he didn't have to threaten her or try to persuade her. There was no time and thankfully he didn't have to waste it nor disappoint his employer. The ride back was swift and quiet besides the tapping of the woman's fingers on her purse; the warlock sent a text to Klaus to inform him that they'd be back soon.

"Sage, always a pleasure to see you," Klaus stated the moment they all stepped inside.

"If it was under any other circumstances, Klaus…" Sage trailed off darkly as she brushed past the hybrid. "Now where is Finn?"

"He's in the parlour, I removed the dagger ten minutes ago so he should be waking within a few more, blood by his side for you to give him," Klaus explained dryly. "He might be a bit cranky upon wakening."

Sage scoffed at that. "That's an understatement when he wakes he'll be angry cause he won't be able to go to Bella but he'll be bloodthirsty when I tell him she was taken by a cold one."

"So it's true then, he's found a mate and she's gone." Klaus hummed as he poured himself a drink and stood far back from his brother's coffin.

"Taken, yes," Sage replied with a grimace. "Leif is not happy, he's dealing with the cold ones now and they'll be lucky if he lets them live but Finn will be able to find her."

"How is this possible?" Klaus asked, trying not to sound demanding. "His necklace is gone and the magic that surrounds him is strong enough for me to feel it. She was able to contact Maddox through all the warding's in the house."

Sage huffed a laugh at that. "She also made herself very weak because of it, playing with elemental magic. Bella is the ancestor of Tobias, Klaus."

The implications on that were astounding, it had Klaus pausing because before Finn was daggered he was close to Tobias or Leif as he was so originally named. He was unlike his siblings who decided to continue the practice of magic. His family was strong and powerful, their magic unlimited like the ones tied to nature or ancestors. Swanson. Swan.

"She is a Swan?" Maddox asked with raised brows. "A swan witch?"

"The last of," Sage replied before taking a step back as Finn began to move, this wasn't going to be pretty.

Maddox moved to Klaus's side just in case he was needed, he could deflect an attack but also it was the safest place for him.

"Finn, you need to wake." Sage urged, pleaded. All sense of distant friendliness replaced with concern and urgency. "Wake Finn, Bella needs you."

A roar left Finn's lips as he shot up from the coffin, his hand wrapping around Sage's throat tightly and snarled even deeper. It sent a fissure of fear down all the spines of those that heard it. The berserker was well known and powerful, stronger than his brothers and sister as it came with Age.

Finn was confused, his anger flaring as he felt himself being tugged back into his body. It was not what he wanted and yet it was, he could be with his mate in person like they both wanted but knew he was nowhere near her. The more he woke the more the bond her felt between them stretched, could feel her fade and it angered him.

He felt someone near him, sensed them close to him and for a brief moment he couldn't tell who it was, he just knew it was not the person he wanted.

"Finn!" Sage gasped out, her hands going to the hand around her throat. "It's…me."

Hearing Sage's gasping voice Finn blinked away the black haze and released her, getting out of the coffin in a quick moment. He was un an unfamiliar house, in clothes he had been wearing since he was daggered. Eyes moved to the left of him as he caught the sight of his brother, a snarl forming on his lips at that and went to attack.

"Why did you wake me?"

"No!" Sage hissed as she grasped his arm, stopping him. "Maddox is needed, Finn."

Finn paused and turned to look at sage, catching the poor state of his adoptive sister and eldest friend. He could see the distress in her eyes and for a brief moment, he wondered why she was _here_ with Klaus when last he saw her she was with Tobias and Bell…. His head snapped back to his brother.

"WHY DID YOU WAKE ME?" Fear bloomed in his chest as he felt his beast rattle the cage, he poked and prodded at the bond for any sign of trouble but got nothing. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"Finn, he didn't take her… his Warlock has been contacted by the coven." Sage explained softly. "She was taken nearly a week ago."

"Who?" He hissed darkly.

"Edward Cullen."

A snarl ripped from his lips in such ferocity the windows shook. "I'll kill him, I'll kill them all."

* * *

**Author Note: Uh… he's awake?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Title:** Dreams of Time **  
Pairing:** Finn/Bella **  
Summary:** She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered **.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Finn paced the room furiously, there was no pull for him to follow and if he didn't know better then he would have assumed his Isa was dead. But there were ways to hide a mating bond, especially one that was still forming and unclaimed.

None of them were good and it just enraged him further.

The witches under Klaus's employment have had no luck and neither did the ones in Forks. Sage had called in favours, Leif was on his way with a wolf and still nothing! His brother had even got a hold of Elijah to help and though Finn was against them in the first place their little motto that he and Kol were always excluded from came in handy. Family Forever.

"Why was no one _watching her?"_ The last was snarled out through gritted teeth, bringing those in the room to halt as well.

Sage cringed and raised her hands placating. "Because she was adamant we didn't, she proved what she could do if we disrespected _her_ wishes. She was only going home to get her stuff before going to Angela's and in that time was taken… she deserved some privacy."

The snarl that left Finn's lips shook the glass in the windows and cabinets in the room. "I know." He growled out. "But she was taken because of it. Just let me vent and rage Sage, I'm barely holding the beast within me as it is."

A knock on the door had all occupants tensing as they didn't hear anyone approach the house nor were they expecting anyone so soon. A deep breath had everyone tensing as the familiar stick of werewolf and cold ones filled their noses and in a blink Finn was gone from the room with a snarl, Sage and Klaus shared a look before following as they knew what Finn could do in a rage, though they were not expecting the scene before them.

"I'm sorry for arriving as I did but I was told to get here immediately from him instead of heading to Washington." The werewolf stated placidly while jerking his thumb to the cold one who was standing as vulnerable as possible in front of Finn. "He's here to help… we both are."

Finn let out a deep rumble, glancing at the familiar crest on the ring of the werewolf and turned his eyes to the cold one. "How can we trust you?"

The vampire didn't dare raise his gaze to the terrifying original before him as instructed by Peter. "I'm a friend of Peter and I owed him a debt, this is what he asked of me after a century and I want it to be fulfilled so I can be on my merry way."

"I'm sorry but who the bloody hell are you both and what can you do that will help us?" Klaus asked with a hint of sarcastic anger in his voice.

The vampire sighed and let his eyes slip closed as he let his head drop back in frustration, what he thought was going to be a quick easy trip was not so. He had come all this bloody way to repay the debt owed and then again travel with a _werewolf_ of all things to the house of an _Original_ but not just _any_ original, oh no, Peter wouldn't let him get off easy but _the_ Original family.

"Who I am isn't important but I was under the guise that you were in a hurry to find someone that is hidden beyond sight of magic and a mating pull." He sighed exasperatedly.

"Yes, and you think _you_ will be able to find her?" Klaus demanded, his eyes flicking to his brother who was staring down the werewolf, a werewolf who had kept said eye contact without flinching.

"Oh no, I won't be able to find _her."_ The Vampire replied, not even flinching as the Original who was speaking to him snarled and took a step forward only to stop from the red headed's hold.

Sage stared at the vampire hard as Klaus stilled under her hold. "Then what use are you? Why are you here then if not to track Bella?"

"I'm here to track the Cullen boy." The vampire replied, watching as all eyes flickered to him. "You've been trying to find the girl but I assume none of you thought to search for the boy."

Finn blinked, breaking the gaze with the wolf and turned to stare at Sage who was cursing and texting rapidly on her phone giving him his own unanswered question.

"No, we have not." Sage hissed furiously as her phone beeped in rapid succession. "Leif is on his way now with the others."

The vampire cocked his head to the side and hummed. "Tell them to turn back. The last I knew of Carlisle's coven was that they were in Washington, something is hindering my gift but I can tell you that the Cullen boy is still there."

The werewolf let out a rumbling snarl as he twirled the ring upon his finger in a nervous tick. "Perhaps he's not as stupid as we thought, perhaps he too knows of witches that will aid his hiding..."

Eyes snapped to the werewolf as he trailed off, his eyes growing distant and paling several shades. The news was not something they wished to hear but it was better than what they hoped for.

"What is it?" Finn demanded, his body tensing as a sense of unease pooled in the hollow pit behind his heart.

"Washington was not as wildly known for witch hunts like Salem but there were many covens in that state… not only that many blood feuds and with those feuds came the need for Safe Houses in some but I recall when I was younger and when my original pack were nomadic we came across another wolf who was mated to a witch… a witch from the state whose families hold a long memory… and a purist family hell-bent on the old ways, she was not… stable because of the conditions she was kept in." Phil explained slowly and looked up at the confused vampires before him but he could see the horror and realisation dawn on the only human in the room. "If that fuckward took her and knew of witches…"

"Oh god," Maddox breathed out. "I didn't think there were many of those places left."

"What places?" Finn snarled, his patience thinning.

The witch cast a look at the angry Original. "I now know why we cannot find her, why the pull is dampened and why she cannot reach us. He's taken her to a dampening house, built by witches to keep them safe or to torture others. These places are warded by powerful magic and built by all the things that can cut off our senses."

The expletives that escaped the originals were long and in a language mostly forgotten, but they knew what damage those places caused in their old life but were called something else long since forgotten.

Klaus contemplated for a moment glancing between Finn who looked utterly devastated and then back to the others before a decision was made. "I think it is time to wake Kol."

* * *

**Author Note: So this has been in the works since the other weekend as I got to meet both Elijah AND Damon *squee* and inspired me to write.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Title:** Dreams of Time **  
Pairing:** Finn/Bella **  
Summary:** She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered **.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Bella glared at the wall before her with as much malice as she could. She had spent the last two days trying to put a crack in it, something to dent the barrier enough for her powers to work so she could call her mate or contact one of the other witches.

Fortunately, Edward was never here for long just enough to give her food and water and unfortunately watch her as she slept which caused her to have restless sleep and damn was she exhausted. On the third day, he came back with something new, a necklace and two rings with very familiar stones in them.

"Where did you get them?" She asked as she stared at the Daylight rings and then to the diamond heart necklace. She could sense the obedience spell on it, a charm to make her obey his every word with devotion and if she didn't hate him enough as it was, oh she hated him more now.

"I have a friend in Chicago, she made these for me specifically for our wedding and your change, it will allow us to walk in the sun freely," Edward replied with a smile though that didn't last long when she didn't say a word in return. "Don't you like them, love?"

There was a dark undertone to his voice and it snapped her out of her thoughts, shaking her head she sighed. "I'm sorry Edward, I'm just tired I didn't get enough sleep and I'm feeling all cooped up inside."

It burned her to her very core to play along, the words feeling like acid on her tongue as she uttered them to him but she had to play along, she needed to get out of this dampening hut and into the fresh air where her magic wasn't cut off from her.

"If you wear this I will allow you to go outside for a short walk with me, how does that sound love?" Edward cooed as he held up the necklace causing her to shudder in horror.

"Fuck no." She spat out, fuck it, she _refused_ to even touch the necklace she'll go back to carving a hole in the wall before putting that atrocity on and she will wreak havoc on the witches life who even _agreed_ to make something like that to a fucking Cold One. "I will be your puppet over my cold dead body."

Edward snarled and clenched the necklace in his hands as he stared at her with black hungry eyes. "You will obey me!"

A scream tore out of Bella's lips as he blurred forward and she found herself pressed against the wall and the necklace firmly around her throat, laughter bubbled in her as she saw his surprise when her hand came up and ripped it away, breaking the supposed unbreakable chain.

"You stupid fucking Cold One. This house dampens all witches powers and any magical object!" She spat viciously, the smile still firmly on her face.

The roar that left Edwards face was loud and he blurred away after a deafening crack filled the silence after it. Tears pooled down her face as her heart began to settle but the smile still stood as she stared at the crack that splintered out from where Edward has hit the wall, her powers rushing back to her in a wave but still dampened.

"Finn!" She called spinning in a circle but no sign of him was seen, she called again and again till a scream tore out of her in frustration. She was still not strong enough to call for her mate but perhaps she will be able to send a message to one of the others.

With that in mind, she pulled the blankets from her bed and sat with her back to the wall where the crack finished and closed her eyes, concentrating on finding Angela.

_Come on Bella, you can do this... just remember everything Finn taught you._

**FxB**

Angela gasped as she felt herself being flung out of her body with enough force that it felt like she was scooped up by a tornado and cast out into the violent sea. The world around her spun so viciously that even in an astral form she felt nauseous.

"ANGELA!" Bella screamed when the young witch came to a dead stop in the middle of the woods.

"Bella?" Angela yelled back her eyes wide as she spun around trying to see her friend but the forest was spinning still and darkness encroached on her vision. "Where are you?"

Flashes of a beaten down cottage came into view, the sound of a river nearby, the scent of fresh rain and damp earth. Her hands pressed against the cottage door and hissed as she felt the burn of it in her mind, it was a dampening cottage no magic in or out yet... yet how could Bella pull her Astral form here? How could she...? A small crack catches her eye and peering through it she could see her friends, her eyes bloodshot and face sunken in.

"Find... FIN!... HELP ME! Edward... compulsion... witch friends..." Bella yelled but Angela could already feel herself being yanked back to her body and only caught snippets of what she had said but Angela knew this path and this place. She knew it because it was shown to her by her grandmother long ago as a child as a warning but forgotten it.

She snapped up with a gasp and to the sound of people calling her name, her coven was surrounding her and Old Quil's hands were upon her head. It was he who called her back and she took a few more seconds to regain her equilibrium.

"What happened child? You were pulled far from us." Old Quil asked and Angela couldn't help but feel the tears pool in her eyes as the relief hit her.

"I know where she is... I know where Bella is!" She repeated watching as the others gasped and for one of the vampires that stayed behind to pull out their phone with relief. "But she's in trouble... I couldn't hear her too well but she said that Edward had witches for friends and something about compulsion."

A snarl escaped the vampire's lips followed by an echo from the one over the line. "He must have gotten a witch to create a compulsion charm as Bella herself cannot be compelled by us or Cold Ones."

"That makes our finding her on a time limit, where is she, Angela?" Her mother asked while pulling her into her arms and smoothing down her hair.

"She's at the old cottage Gran took me too, the one in the reserve by the creek. I don't know the place but..." She choked out as her coven inhaled sharply.

"She's at the Rhan Cottage."

The vampire relayed the message and nodded as he ended his call with a grim expression. "Finn is awake, they're coming and god help those who stand in the Berserkers way."

* * *

**Author Note: Merry Christmas!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Title:** Dreams of Time **  
Pairing:** Finn/Bella **  
Summary:** She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life, Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered **.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Kol came too with a raging thirst and the familiar ache of being daggered for god knew how long. It took him a moment to gather his strength to sit up and when he did it was to the familiar face of his brothers and Sage, which only added confusion.

"Now, I must have truly died for you three to be in the same room and not bickering or in the middle of trying to kill one another." He rasped out before taking the odd bag in Sage's hand that contained the blood. "Though, it is good to see you again Finn."

Klaus and Finn shared a look, it was a close call and it could happen once the current problem was solved but Klaus knew right now that he had all the things needed to help his brother find his mate and Klaus also knew that if there were to be a fight, Kol would help Finn.

"It has been too long brother, yes." Finn started, the growl of the berserker still heard in his voice. "Unfortunately your awakening is not under good circumstances."

"Let me guess, you need my help with something." Kol nearly spat out as he got out of the coffin, dropping the bag to the floor haphazardly and without care. "What else is new?"

Finn swallowed the furious growl at his brother's nonchalant attitude. "My mate was taken by a Cold One."

Spinning Kol raised his brows at his brother over the fact that since when did Finn have a mate and when did this happen as Finn was still wearing the clothes he could remember last being in. His eyes flickered over the others in the room that he now sensed a wolf and a Cold One but his eyes locked onto the Witch there. There was something about the Witch, he could tell with how his eyes flickered to Finn and then to Klaus before zoning out, something he was not accustomed to so… he was either new to his powers – which Kol doubted – or it had something to do with this current issue and his brothers mate… which explained why he was awake.

"Your mate is a witch," Kol stated without a doubt towards his brother. "How can I help?"

"Yes, my mate is a Witch, a Swan witch," Finn explained honestly not surprised by his brothers' quick observation, Kol was after all his mother's protégée for a reason. "She's been placed in a Dampening House."

Kol's eyes widened at the family name of the witch before darkening in rage as his brother explained everything. A Dampening house could send any unprepared witch insane if cut off from their power and though he knew that the Swan Witches had no limitations they were basically magic themselves and to be cut from that?

"How old is she and when did she come into her powers?" He asked hoping someone could tell him, he still was unsure about how Finn had a mate and knew them so intimately.

"She's Eighteen and she came into her full powers when she was Eleven but showed younger than that," Finn answered as he was probably the only one in the room able to properly, he doubted that she would have explained to Sage but by the flare of surprise in Kol's eyes and then the darkening of them once more he knew the significance of Bella having her full powers at such a young age.

"Then we need to find her immediately, the longer she's in a dampening house the…" Kol trailed off before rushing forward as Finn staggered, his face contorting into pain as he clutched at his head and chest.

Sage's and Phil's phone blared to life within a beat of a moment after, both of them answering with a quick press of a button and pressed loudspeaker.

"You're on loudspeaker."

" _We know where she is, something happened and Angela was pulled to the house, she has seen Bella but if this is the case then something is wrong, head back to Washington immediately. Peter and I are on our way back."_

 _"What Tobias has said, Angela is with Old Quill now helping her stay in astral form to keep an eye on Bella but she cannot reach her through the door,"_ Sam explained over the phone.

Sage cast a look over to her Maker who was still unresponsive to Kol. "I think I know what she's trying to do, Finn doubled over and isn't responding to any of us."

A growl on the other side of the phone had all eyes locked onto the phone in Sage's hand that was connected to her mate, _"that's not good news."_

"You, come here," Kol demanded pointing to Maddox, who obeyed after a quick nod from Klaus. "I need you to shock him, he cannot stay connected to her much longer."

"That's dangerous! I could kill him!" Maddox replied with wide eyes, swallowing harshly as Kol's black eyes stared back.

"AND IF THEY STAY CONNECTED _SHE WILL_ DIE!" Kol snarled furiously. "Something must have happened to the house she's in but if she cannot hold onto an astral form then she cannot hold onto Finn without causing extreme pain!"

Maddox didn't hesitate twice and prayed to the goddess as he rested his hands on the berserkers head and _yanked._ A scream tore from them all and Maddox found himself moving as Klaus yanked him away from Finn who went from pain to fury in a blink as he realised he was not with Bella.

"WHY!" Finn snarled as he held Kol by the throat. "I WAS THERE!"

"No… you weren't… she pulled conscious there… she would have died." Kol gasped out and sucked in a sharp breath as he found himself free from his brothers iron grasp. "She is still in the house… she's pushing herself and if she and you stayed connected any longer she would be dead!"

A snarl tore from Finn once more as he glanced around with fury in his eyes; he was with his mate, his wounded and injured mate who was terrified and calling for him. She needed him and he was here, too far away from her. He couldn't go into the small cottage but he could see through a crack and what he saw enraged him beyond anything he had ever felt.

Black and red leeched into his vision, a familiar image that he recalls seeing when his beast took over and killed a whole line of witches. This time he embraced the haze, the bloodthirst and the fury instead of fighting it and the last thing Finn remembered before the Berserker took over was the splintering of the front door.

"Shit, SHIT!" Sage cursed as she took off after Finn pressing her phone to her ear once more. "Finn's gone."

 _"What do you mean gone?"_ Leif demanded with a hitch of panic.

"He's gone Berserk and going to his mate," Sage replied as she pushed herself faster. There will be no stopping the berserker, only clean up with each town he hit and whoever got in his way.

" _May the gods have mercy on us all."_

* * *

**Author Note: Well there you have it!**

**P.S. Don't demand me to update, I have severe writers block it took me this long to update and each time someone _demands_ that I update well whatever story it was for gets pushed back to the back of the line.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Title:** Dreams of Time **  
Pairing:** Finn/Bella **  
Summary:** She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered **.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

The sheer and utter destruction that Finn left in his wake was beyond words. Those that traveled with him did their best to cover his tracks as he raced through city and forest with such a force of a hurricane. Klaus pulled in all his men to clean up the messes that they themselves didn't have time to do. The murders, the bloodshed and so on, so many people's lives now gone at the hands of the Berserker.

Klaus would be worried, should be worried that the 'accidents' would scream out loud that his brother was awake and even just a whiff of him… He didn't wish for their father to hunt them once more, not till he himself was free from this curse.

But, Klaus had never seen his eldest brother so ripped asunder, so brutal in his killings or care to even allow his beast free once more for a mere mortal woman… except she was anything but a _mere_ mortal woman. She was someone who had shown his brother he was not a monster; that _they_ were not monsters, had pulled his form from the depths of the daggers embraced and taught him, love. No, this woman was his brother's _mate_ and a mate in their world was as rare as anything.

In a blink they all came to a stop, the Berserker gone from view with a mere blink of an eye and left them all wandering aimless in the forest.

"What just happened?" Klaus demanded, turning to find which way his newly awaken brother went.

Kol growled low and breathed in deep yet no scent beyond their own and the forest remained. "This is impossible, his scent stops right here!"

"He was pulled," Maddox states as he and the cold one come to a stop, the werewolf breathing heavily beside them. "I do not know where but the magic is strong."

"If his mate pulled him then we need to hurry, if she did this in a dampening house then who knows what that's done or power she possesses!?" The panic was noticeable in Kol's voice but not on his face, no, that panic reflected easily on Maddox's face.

Maddox prayed to every deity he knew that was not the case, he had seen the damages of what happened to witches who had lived through those houses, his grandmother being one of them. He had seen the horrors from her memories and can still feel the echo of _emptiness_ inside followed by the sheer utter agony of magic ripping asunder… Even a Swan Witch could not break a seal so easily… and if she did, if the Swan Witch managed to do so then there was no saying what could be left of the girl's mind.

**FxB**

Finn snarled as he impacted with the ground, his head snapping up as the stench of cold one filled his nose and burned into his lungs. Fury unlike before rippled across him as his mates' scream tore through the forest, calling him like a moth to a flame. He was up and on his feet with a blink and blurred towards the sound breaking everything within his path and completely ignoring the smell of dog and vampires that joined him.

He came to a sudden stop as he caught sight of the cold one grasping his mate tightly, his teeth bared in fury and hand clenching tightly around her throat.

"LET GO OF HER!" He snarled furiously, his whole body tensed and ready to strike.

Edward roared and gripped his pet's hair tightly and yanked. "SHE IS MINE!"

" _She was never yours!"_ The Berserker hissed low, the veins around his eyes darkening to the point that his eyes looked like voids.

Bella watched all this with wide eyes, her mate was here, finally here. Her heartbeat wildly in her chest as she realised that she stood so close to her mate and the only thing stopping her was the fucking asshole behind her. Rage began to bloom in her chest, she could feel her magic ripple under her skin like an itch, heat blooming and burning to her neck.

Edward screamed in agony as he yanked his hand back to see gold burning into his flesh. Time seemed to slow as Bella stumbled, blood flying across the ground as Edward's nails scratched into her chest causing the Berserker to attack. Yet, Bella could see her mate move towards Edward whose eyes now reflected that of a hungry Cold One and she could see the stake he had hidden now in his hand.

A scream tore from her lips as Finn grew close, she could see it now, the stake piercing his heart and he bursting into flames and a white pulse escaped her. Everyone who was within the vicinity and too raced towards Edward flew back from the blast, landing with a thud and in some cases a few snaps of a broken bone.

"Bella!" Finn roared as he got to his hands and knees. He tried to move forward but was unable to as the light continued to pulsate outwards from his mate who was now levitating several inches off the ground, her eyes a milky white.

The forest around her began to be made and unmade with a blink, leaves changing from green to colours of fall to barren and back. But what shocked Leif and caused the horror to well within him was the Cold One burning to cinders and back like new, it was a massive power surge and only once in his life had he seen it and it was the thing that herald the death of his Aunt.

"Shit, shit! YOU NEED TO STOP HER NOW FINN!" Leif's voice boomed over Bella's screams. "SHE WILL DIE!"

Finn's head snapped around to Leif before back to his mate. He pushed himself forward with all his strength, hissing as his skin began to sting as he pushed further into the barrier. "Isa! Little Swan!"

Everyone watched as Finn continued to push forward, falling to his chest with each wave pulse only to get up and slowly crawl forward inch by inch, blood slipping down his arms and dripping off his face. A whine escaped Sam's lips as he shifted back, his broken leg moulding back into shape as he did so but he had an idea. "Bella stop! Bella!" He cried out. "You're hurting your mate!"

Milky white eyes slowly moved down to face Finn who was staring back unnervingly, it took a blink of an eye, a beat of a heart for the white to recede and the brown to come back. It was a moment more before Bella's feet touched the ground, and for the shields to stop.

"Finn?" Bella asked hesitantly, her voice hoarse from screaming.

Finn was up and at her side within a moment, his hands cupping her cheeks delicately. "My Little Swan, how I longed to do this in person and now I can."

Though his face was dripping with blood it was of no matter to either of them as Finn leant down and took her lips with his own. Fire seemed to burn through them both, sparks of life that had been there since the beginning and Finn felt for once whole, as if some foretold Destiny was now complete in some way.

"Finn," Bella breathed as she pulled away to breathe, a brilliant bloody smile on her lips. "I love you."

"Ek ann þér, Little Swan. Ek ann þér." He replied with a breathless smile, pulling her close. Finally, _finally._

* * *

**Author Note: *Casually drops this here and runs away***


	30. Chapter 30

**Title:** Dreams of Time **  
Pairing:** Finn/Bella **  
Summary:** She didn't know when it truly started or why, neither did he but for once in his life Finn felt right in the dreams of the young woman, accepted. Now all he needed was to be undaggered **.**

**Chapter Thirty**

Bella finally calm looked up at her mate in astonishment and lifted her palm to cup his cheek, smiling as he leant down for her to do so. "How? How are you here? How did you find me?"

"My brother released me when the others were searching for you." Finn started. "How I got here… You pulled me here like you always do, our souls are intertwined Little Swan."

A soft laugh escaped her lips before movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention, a gasp escaped her lips as she saw the wolves limping and hurt. Flickers of what happened formed in her head of what happened once Edward pulled her out of the cottage, and she locked eyes on her mate.

"Shit Sam!" Bella cursed as she rushed over to his side, her hands pressing down on the leg that Toby had just reset for him and closed her eyes. She had learned small minor healing spells for herself growing up but she knew the major ones as well and let her power seep into his skin and bone, aiding the rapid healing to take away the pain and shortening the already short pain.

Sam sighed in relief but placed his hand over hers as he felt her power trail up his leg to reach all his other aches and pains. "Bella, you need to rest."

"No, I need to…" Bella started only to stop as Toby shook his head and took her hand in his own.

"He's right Isabella, you have been locked away in a dampening house, pulled Finn to you and let the core of your magic take over. You may not feel it, but you will in a little while, you need to rest and let your magic recover.

With a sigh, she nodded and stepped back and into her mate's arms "Very well."

Leif sighed in relief and focused his attention on his descendant, noting the bruises on her skin and the slight bruising on her hands. "Are you okay Isabella? Did he do anything to you?"

Finn let out a rumbling snarl as the colour began to seep back into his vision and bit into his wrist and holding it up for his mate to drink, only relaxing as she began to drink from him. She was safe then, all ailments would be washed away with his blood and if something were to happen then she would live… even if she would suffer from the loss of her powers…

Once done Bella shook her head and gave her mate a reassuring smile. "He never really touched me beyond what you saw, tried to threaten me and intimidate me but… he is but a mere child. I am well, what happened to the other Cullen's?"

"They're dead." Leif stated firmly, "suffered for their sins, the only one who survived was the Major and that was because Peter asked it of me."

"Okay, how are you here Finn?" Bella asked her mate. "Well, not here _here_ but as in awake?"

Finn smiled and ran his finger down his mate's cheek. "Your meddling had proved to be a success my Little Swan, my brother awoke me when your friends Coven contacted his mage and found out who you were. They should be here within the hour if they keep running, but it will not just be Klaus and Sage but a few others too. We woke Kol when we discovered you were being held within a Dampening house."

"Kol is awake as well?" Leif asked with raised brows and hummed as Finn nodded. "Then this will prove to be interesting."

Bella paused and frowned as she felt the shift in the air, followed by a howl. The wolves and the vampires all looked up in alarm and concern, only for Sam to sigh harshly and look to Paul and Jared. "You'll need to deal with this, I can't change yet not till my leg heals. I was not expecting a wolf so soon."

"Do you know who it is?" Bella asked.

Sam sighed and struggled to get to his feet, thanking the vampire who helped him up. "Embry Call, which is concerning because as far as we knew he was not of a direct bloodline, his mother is Makah."

"One of the Coven can easily find out who he is related to if needed," Leif stated before Bella could open her mouth. "Let one of my people take you back they will need to be informed that Bella is safe and Charlie will need to be told as well."

"What have you told my father?" Bella asked in alarm.

"We had Sue ring your father and state that you've been really sick and in quarantine down in La Push. With the help of the Coven we've been able to make one of them Illusion as you to show you've been sick as we can't compel him." Leif explained before ducking into a crouch along with the others as thundering footsteps came within hearing distance.

"It's just us!" Sage called out loudly as she heard the warning snarl from Finn.

Within a moment there were even more people surrounding them all and Bella could not help but blink in surprise as she stared at her stepfather. "Phil?"

"Well hey there Bells," Phil laughed out with a slight wheeze as he tried to catch his breath. "Glad to see you well and sane."

"I didn't think they'd call you…?" Bella stated confused as her eyes drifted over those that now arrived, taking in Sage and Peter along with Klaus, the Witch she contacted and whom she guessed was Kol. Phil snorted and held up his hand, needing not say more.

Kol took the small slip of a woman in and then the damage around them and couldn't help but be impressed, she was indeed powerful and if this was what she managed to do when released from a power dampening house then she was controlled as well.

"I am pleased to see that you are whole." Kol stated as he moved forwards, "I'm Kol, pleased to meet you…?"

"Bella," she introduced while placing a calming hand on her mate as Kol took her other hand within his own and kissed her knuckles. "I am glad to meet you as well and whole?"

"When witches get cut off from their power it sends them insane, the power backlash once reconnecting usually is more… devastating and some tend to… explode." Kol explained while ignoring the sharp inhales or snarls about that withheld information.

Finn snarled, "it was nearly close. Her magic core was exposed. She changes the seasons at a rapid pace as well as forming and destroying the cold one in a blink of an eye. If Sam was not able to reach her then I and all who stand here would be dead!"

"Calm Finn," Bella soothed, her hand reaching up to trail along the veins of his eyes and jaw. Many who knew Finn watched in amazement as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and calmed under her touch. "I am well. Now. There is still much to be done and you and Kol need to be caught up properly… I need to sleep and eat, not in that order and preferably not smell like a cold one."

"Yes, we can make our way back to La Push, you will need to speak with the elders and let the Coven look you over," Leif stated and eyed the others who were about to interrupt.

"I also need to speak with Klaus without you all listening in. Finn may stay, but you all need to leave." Bella insisted firmly.

"Can this not wait till you are rested?" Leif asked and sighed as she shook her head. "Very well, we shall meet you all at Sam and Emily's.

Bella waited and held up her hand for the Witch to wait with them, he will be needed as she could not do this herself right this moment. She could feel the drain begin and hoped that she would not be asleep for long but this needed to be done now.

"I first must apologise for the agony I would have caused you." She started, holding up her hand when the witch began to speak. "I do not like to force my thoughts upon others and I did it without permission when I knew it would hurt but it was necessary, now I need you to do me a favour."

Maddox nodded and moved forward when she beckoned, feeling a little better as Klaus shadowed him. "anything."

Nodding Bella grabbed his hand and let a small bit of her magic wash over him, fuelling his own for what needed to be done. "I have given you the knowledge of what you need to do. I refuse to let those _others_ hold onto what is rightfully Klaus's."

Maddox felt his eyes widen as the words whispered across his mind and with a nod, he quickly closed his eyes and focused. He could feel his hands warming as he cupped them, his lips moving and repeating every word in a soft whisper, and with one sharp tug, he felt the moonstone resting heavily in his hands.

Klaus inhaled sharply as Maddox turned and held out the moonstone with a proud bewildered smile. "How… why?"

"What your mother did to you was unfair and I find it abhorrent that she had done it and that others are holding the keys to your freedom over you. I know the pain you feel and have been feeling each full moon and I cannot stand by it anymore." Bella stated firmly. "I will gladly help you break this curse but you will have to do a favour for me."

"Anything." Klaus was not a stupid man, he would give this witch anything if she were to help him.

"You need to make amends with Finn and Kol. Not just for the daggering but for everything and Finn must do the same as well. That is all I ask." She stated and all three men looked at her in bewilderment, though Finn should not be surprised at all by the kindness in his Mate's heart, nor the look of utter bloodthirst that laid under it.

"Also, for you to make hybrids you will need to let the manipulative doppelgänger human live, her blood is the key for them to live. I don't want Phil to suffer the change at each full moon." She continued as she began to walk back towards La Push.

Klaus looked at Finn as he tucked the moonstone away. "Your mate is something else."

"I agree brother," Finn replied with a smile. "She truly is a rare gem."

"I have no qualms about your deal, but the others may not see…" Klaus stopped as Bella turned her head and looked at him with a smirk and fire within her eyes.

"They will agree, in the end. Now… Finn… I need food and sleep. We can discuss more later but now let's head back." Bella supplied and within a blink she was secured safely in her mates' arms.

Maddox watched them leave as he faced his employer. "She could move mountains, literally, if she wished."

"I have no doubt about it. Mystic Falls won't know what hit it when she arrives and I cannot wait to see it."

* * *

**Author Note: well here you go! An Update!**


End file.
